Angel's Devil
by FoRbIdDeN.LuNa.RoSe
Summary: In the world of magic,one girl puts on an act.A nerdy act.Meet Amu Hinamori, a girl that is an Angel's Devil.Meet Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a Devil, the heartthrob of the school.What happens when Ikuto has to tutor Amu?Full Summary inside.Please Read.rateT in case
1. Nerd

Summary: In the world of magic one girl must put on an act. A nerdy act. Meet Amu Hinamori, a girl that is an Angel's Devil. Because of that, Amu must put on a nerdy act at school. She acts like a nerd, looks like a nerd and says she has no magic at all. But really she has magic and looks really beautiful on the inside of her hoodie. Now meet Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a boy that's a Devil. He's the heartthrob of the school and is rich. What would happen if Ikuto had to tutor Amu?

Info:

Mage: A girl that uses magic.

Warlock: A boy that uses magic.

Type of magic: Air, Fire, Water, Earth and Weather.

Rare type of magic: Teleport: can teleport to anywhere.

Minds: can read minds and talk to people in their minds.

Control: can control people.

Future: can see into the future

Past: can see into a person's past.

Present: can see what people are doing in the present (where they are etc.)

(The rare type of magic are rarely used for it uses up a lot of magic.)

Angel: A rare mage or warlock that can use 2, 3 or 4 types of magic (including the rare ones) Angel's are good at singing and if your magic is water or air then you magic powers up. Known for being on the good side. Angels are rare.

Devil: A rare mage or warlock that can also use 2, 3 or 4 types of magic. Devils have great looks and powers up Fire and Earth. Known for pulling pranks and stuff like that. Devils are also rare.

Angel's Devil: An ultra rare Mage or Warlock. There is only 2 or 3 angel's devil in the world at a time. Can use all type pf magic (even the rare ones) and are both beautiful and good at singing.

~Amu POV~

Hi. I'm Hinamori Amu. I'm an Angel's Devil, the rarest type of magic user. I hide my magic at Seiyo Magic School by looking like a nerd. Let me explain. Since Angel's Devil is ultra rare I have to hide my magic. I do that by saying I have no magic. Seiyo Magic School teaches you on how to control your magic. In this world everyone can use magic. When you reach a certain age your magic powers kick in. Seiyo Magic School teaches you on how to control that magic. I came to this school because… well I don't really know.

Because Angel's Devil is beautiful and good at singing I had to use a spell to hide my face. Well I got the spell wrong and now I still look beautiful. I got the spell to change my eye color to blue and my hair to look different but what I wanted the spell to do was make me look ugly. Now I'm stuck with messy blond hair (Taylor Swift hair or Kasha's hair.) and blue eyes. The spell only works once and once you change your look you can't change it again. So you either change your look back and keep it or you can still use your new looks. (The spell changes your looks. If you get the spell wrong then you can't change it. You can change your looks back and forth to old look and new look but you can't change your new looks into another look.) I chose to keep my new looks. Last time I changed back to my old look, all the boys got a nosebleed. That was 5 years ago. Now I know not to ever change back to my old look. Still about the new look.

Well I'm not going to school still looking pretty so I got some nerdy glasses (Taylor Swift's nerdy glasses in You Belong with Me) and wore hoodies. On the first day of school everyone declared me 'Loser' or 'Nerd'. I got teased and stuff but I knew I couldn't tell them about my magic. So I told everyone that I couldn't use magic. Now everyone picks on me with magic. The message was 'We can use magic and you can't'. Only some teachers know about my magic. Well not exactly. I only told them that I could really use magic and I was an Angel. They believed that. So that's about me. Now let's get back to the story.

"Hey Hinamori-san." I smiled. Meet Chie. She's a Water user and my best friend. Before she picked on me like everyone else but one day she lost a bet and had to be my friend. She came over to me and tried to be friendly. I knew about the bet and didn't try to be her friend but one day her friends ditched her and I became friendly. Afterward she ditched her middle rank for the losers. In Seiyo High School there are 4 ranks. Losers, Low rank, Middle rank and finally the High rank. So Chie ditched her well earned middle rank and joined me in the loser rank. Ever since then, her friends picked on her too. But Chie learned something. She said that if she ever got to the High rank, she would never pick on anyone lower than her. After a few months I became friendlier at her and then finally told her about my magic. Again I didn't tell her about being an Angel's Devil, I only told her about me being an Angel. So we became best friends.

"So how's your family doing?' Chie asked. I smiled. I always smiled when she mention my family. I love them. "Ami's still in America and my family is with her. They're doing well." My little sister Ami was in America. My mom and dad were with her. I was stuck here in Japan.

"Look at miss nerdy." I turned my head around.

"What do you want?" I hissed. There standing behind me was Saaya. She was a Devil and could use Air and Earth. She was also a High rank.

"Nothing but the Math club called and said that they want your face back." I fumed. I swear if Chie didn't hold me back I would use my full powers on her. Saaya laughed.

"Did you know that even if you're trying to laugh like a lady, you still sound like a slutty little spoiled Santa Claus?" I said. Even Chie laughed behind me. Saaya screamed and walked back to the AD's table. AD is a group and is the rulers of the school. AD stands for Angels and Devils. Everyone in that group is either Angels or Devils. There's Kairi, Yaya, Utau, Kukai, Lulu, Saaya, Rima, Nagihiko, and the ruler of them all- Ikuto. (No Tadagay)

Sanjo Kairi is a brains person and is an Angel. He uses Water and Earth. He has green hair and wears glasses. He's dating Yaya.

Yuiki Yaya is a hyper person who eats candy everyday and is an Angel. She uses Earth and Air. She has brown hair in two ponytails. She's dating Kairi.

Hoshina Utau is a famous singer and is stubborn. She's an Angel and uses Fire, Water and Present. She has long blond that is in two ponytails. She's dating Kukai.

Soma Kukai is a soccer jock and is mostly always happy and smiling. He has messy brown hair. He's a Devil and loves to pull pranks. He uses Weather and Earth. He's dating Utau.

Yamamoto Lulu is a girl that has different dreams. She's an Angel and uses Teleport, Water and Weather. She has blond hair.

You already know Yamabuki Saaya.

Mashiro Rima is a girl that has all her fan boys under her control. She's a Devil and uses Fire and Air. She has long wavy blond hair. She's dating Nagihiko.

Fujisaki Nagihiko is a boy with manners and can dance. He's an Angel and uses Air and Water. He has long (really long like a girl) purple hair and is dating Rima.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the richest of the AD and is also the ruler. He's spoil and is a playboy. He's a Devil and uses Earth, Teleport and Air. He has dark blue hair and is dating Saaya. Because of that, the school calls Saaya and Ikuto 'the royal couple'.

I call them 'the spoil couple'. Am I jealous? Of course not! I just mad at them because they think that just because they're rich and stuff, they think they're better than anyone else and just picks on people.

"Hey Amu?" Chie asked.

"What?"

"Um the bell rang" She said. I sighed.

"Wanna race?" She asked. I smiled.

"Ready Set Go!" We raced out of the cafeteria. By the time we got to the class we were huffing and puffing. We went to our desk. Someone (Ikuto) tripped me. I fell down and my glasses landed on the floor. I then acted like everything was a blur and I was touching the floor looking for my glasses. I keep my face down. Finally I found the glasses even though I already knew where it was. I put it back on and walked toward my desk. I sat down and started staring at the window.

~After School~

Tsukiyomi-san. Hinamori-san. Please come here." The teacher said. I sighed. This was one of the teachers that teaches magic and doesn't know about my magic. Me and Ikuto walked to the teacher.

"Yes sensei?" I asked. The teacher leaned forward.

"Hinamori-san, I know that you can't use magic but you still have to learn the spells. You're not paying attention in class. Tsukiyomi-san here is the top, high skilled student of the school. I decided for Tsukiyomi-san here to tutor you." The teacher said. Silence came over us. Me and Ikuto took a deep breath and then yelled,

"WHAT?"


	2. Tutor

~Amu POV~

"I have to be tutor by HIM?" I yelled.

"Please don't yell. I made my decision and its finale. You will be tutored by Ikuto until the end of the semester. If you pass the test at the end of the semester then you're free to go. If you don't pass then you're going to have to repeat 9th grade." The teacher said. I sighed.

(Forgot to tell you the ages. Opps.

14 years old, 8th grade-

Yaya

Kairi

15 years old, 9th grade-

Amu

Rima

Nagihiko

Saaya

Lulu

16 years old, 10th grade-

Utau

Kukai

17 years old, 11th grade-

Ikuto)

"Do I really have to teach this brat?" Ikuto asked.

"Excuse me?" I said facing him. "What did you said?" I asked.

"I said 'do I really have to teach this brat'. Are you deaf?"

Ikuto said. I felt rage in my eyes. I took a step toward him.

"If you think you can hurt me then you can try. I'm a high skilled Devil and you have no magic." Ikuto said calmly. I raised my hand about to use Water magic when Chie came and pushed me.

"Owwww." I complained while rubbing my back. "What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her.

"Be thankful. You almost showed your magic." Chie whispered.

"Okay. Okay. Settle down. Hinamori-san you can go home now." The teacher said pointing at the door. I nodded my head and stood up. I grabbed Chie's hand and dragged her out the door. We exited the school and started walking home. (Chie's having a sleepover at Amu's) Finally we got to my home. My home was small. I opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing Chie did was run up the stairs to my room. I sigh. I walked to the kitchen and using a spell, I got food. It was California rolls. I walked up to my room. I entered my room and set down the food at the table. My room was pink and black. (Amu's room in the anime)

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Um… what about singing?' Chie asked. I shook my head as hard as I could.

"Come on." Chie pouted. "I didn't hear you sing for 3 months. Besides you still own me." I sigh. I walked over to the boom box and turned the music on. I remembered this song. It was Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. It was a sad song but I loved singing it. I turned the music a little bit higher and started to sing.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed_  
_Nobody knows what she's holding back;_  
_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,_  
_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;_  
_oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_  
_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;_  
_Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_  
_Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

_Through the wind and the rain,_  
_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_  
_the neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;_  
_a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_  
_when morning comes it will be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain,_  
_she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_  
_but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place,_  
_an angel girl with an upturned face;_  
_her name is written on a polished rock,_  
_a broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain,_  
_she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_  
_but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

Chie started to clap. I smiled. It's been long since I sang.

"You know you should sing more." Chie suggested.

"You know I can't. Then people will know about my magic." I said. I then plopped myself into one of my beanbag chairs.

"Yeah but why do you need to hide the fact that you're an Angel. I mean the ADs have Angels too." Chie said. I looked at Chie. I wish I could tell her about my real magic.

"Well let's go to sleep." Chie said. I looked at my clock. It was already 10 pm. I sigh and hopped on my bed. Chie got out her sleeping bag and laid down in it.

"Good night Amu"

"Good night" I replied.

~The next day~

I sat down in fount of the TV. I flipped the channels trying to find something to watch. Mostly every channel was talking about Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the heir to the big company Easter. I sighed in annoyance. Not only was he the heartthrob of the school, he was the boy every girl in Japan wanted- except for me. I turned the TV off. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Who could be here?" I thought. I walked to the door and opened the door. There stood none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. Before he could answer I slammed the door in his face. But a spilt second before the door closed, Ikuto stopped it with his foot.

"Don't you have manners at all Amu?" I glared at him.

"I'm here to tutor you so we can get over with it." Ikuto said. I sigh. (Amu's wearing her nerdy glasses at that time for fun.) I then showed him the way. We entered Ami's room.

"This is your room?" Ikuto asked with a face of disgust. I sigh and sat down on the floor. Ikuto then got a chair and opened the textbook.

"Okay so if you mix Mayflower with Marigold then you create an anger potion." Ikuto started teaching. He was reading off the textbook so he didn't notice that I wasn't listening.

"Hey!" I shot out of my thoughts and looked over at Ikuto. "You're not listening."

"You notice that now?" I said.

"Whatever, just study so I can go back home and start doing the invitations for my party."

"You're doing a party?' I asked. He nodded his head.

"And you're not invited because you're a nerdy brat that made my girlfriend cry." I would have laughed at seeing Saaya cry. I was about to hit Ikuto when a thought came to my head. I smiled evilly in my head. I then smiled at Ikuto and said,

"Okay start tutoring me." Ikuto looked at me like my brain just lost about half of its cells.

"Okay…?" He said and started teaching me more about the potions chapter. I already learned all of this. If I did a test about all of this stuff I could skip about 2 grades. I just nodded my head.

~The next day at school~

"Omgosh I can't believe Ikuto-sama is tutoring that nerd."

All around the halls I could hear the whispers. I glared at everybody. After I got the plan I asked Chie about who was coming to Ikuto's party. It turned out that everybody in the High rank was going to the party. I then collected anyone who wasn't a fan of Ikuto (The middle ranks, low ranks and losers) and then met them at lunch in the music room.

"So what are we doing?" Riya asked. She was a middle rank and hated Ikuto's guts.

"We are going to… crash a party." I said smirking.


	3. Crash A Party

Sorry I couldn't update for a while. Like all you people, I have HOMEWORK. I'll try to update every week on the weekend. I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!

~Normal POV~

"Hurry up!" It was the night of the party. The group could already hear the sound of the music coming from the house. The plan was simple. First Amu would take off her glasses and bribe the guards to let her in. As soon as she gets in, she'll sign up for the karaoke thing. While she's waiting for her name, she'll go upstairs saying she needs to go to the bathroom. Once upstairs she'll go to the side of the house and open a window. She'll then go back downstairs. When she gets up, she's start singing with her voice. While the guests were paying attention to Amu, the group will climb up the window and get inside. They'll then sneak around the house taking food and other stuff. Then as Amu starts singing the second verse, the group will then show themselves and start wreaking the place up. Of course the group is wearing masks. Amu doesn't need it because she's using her looks. Simple.

"Come on! We're almost there." Amu hissed. The group was walking to Ikuto's house and his house- I mean mansion was far away. They had started walking about a half hour ago and everybody was tired. Finally they reached Ikuto's mansion. Everybody flopped to the ground. It was now 7 o'clock. There were still lots of time. After about 5 minutes of resting, the group got back up.

"Okay you ready Amu?" Chie asked. Amu nodded her head. She then took off her hoodie (She's wearing a dress under). The group gasped. Amu was no longer a nerdy looking girl. She was a beautiful girl that could even top Utau off the good looks chart.

"Look here. You tell anyone about me looking like this, I kill you. And at school, keep on teasing me and stuff okay?" Amu said with venom dripping on every word. The group gulped and nodded their heads as fast as they could go.

"Good." Amu said before walking into the open. Then the group saw Amu's dress clearly. Her dress was a strapless gold dress (Dress on profile). Chie hissed Amu back behind the bush that the group was hiding in.

"Um how did you get that dress?" Chie asked.

"Oh yeah. About that. My parents are the famous Midori and Tsumugu. So they let me use their money to buy this dress. And be the way, I live at a mansion. The house I stay in is my house for people who don't know about my magic." Amu whispered. Chie's mouth formed an 'O'. Amu giggled softly and walked back into the open. She then walked over to the guards and started saying some things. After a while she showed the guards her money. Quickly the guards stepped aside. Amu walked inside, handing the guards her money.

~Amu's POV~

Okay I got in. Now I have to find the karaoke sheet. I know Ikuto said something about the sheet being near the stage. I looked around. Some couples were dancing, some talking and some making out. I almost gagged. I then saw the stage over the heads of so many people. I started pushing people out of my way and got to the stage. I then signed my name on the sheet.

All good to go. Next step. I started walking toward the stairs. I got upstairs and quickly found the window a middle rank girl told me. That girl was a stalker I bet. I quickly looked both ways to see if anyone was watching. Seeing no one I opened the window. I was then about to go back downstairs when another plan unfolded in my mind. I then quickly ran down the hall and food Ikuto's room. Ikuto told me where his room was because he once showed up at my house drunk and told me. Idiot.

I then tried to open the door. It was locked. Figured. I then got the clip I used for my hair and place the clip into the lock. The lock opened with a click. I quickly got inside and closed the door. I reached around the walls looking for the light switch. I found it and turn it on. Light started flooding the room. Everywhere I saw junk. On the floor, on the bed, even on the walls. Disgusting. I then walked over to one of the drawers and opened it. Perfect.

I grabbed what I needed and ran out the room. I then quickly slip downstairs. I then made my way toward the stage. Someone was singing horrible. I looked up to see Saaya, Ikuto's girlfriend, singing. The song. Fabulous. It suits her though.

All around I could see people trying to make it look like they're enjoying Saaya's singing. After a few more minutes Saaya was done singing. The host then went back up the stage with a microphone and said,

"Okay. Now that was Saaya singing 'Fabulous'. Our next person is … Naomi?" I then walked up the stage. The DJ asked what song I was doing.

"Um I got my own CD here." I handed the CD to the DJ. He took it and placed it in the slot thingy. I walked onto the stage. The girls looked at me with envy and the boys looked at me with hearts in their eyes. I also noticed Ikuto and the ADs looking at me too. Good. I nodded my head at the DJ. The music started. I started nodding my head to the beat. The crowd also started doing the same thing. I then started singing.

(Party at a rich dude's house by Ke$ha)

(Verse 1 :)  
_Swimming pool limousines (come on let's do it)_  
_Come on let's cause a scene (come on let's do it)_  
_Cigar in the caviar (come on let's do it)_  
_I'm pissin' in the Dom Pérignon (come on let's do it)_  
_Now, come on lets do it_  
_We're gonna do it now_  
_Come on let's do it_  
_Come on let's do this_

Somewhere near the food table, I could see the group slowly sneaking off with food and coming back. The plan's going smoothly.

(Chorus :)  
_Woah oh oh_  
_There's a party at a rich dude's house_  
_Woah oh oh_  
_There's a party at a rich dude's house_  
_If ya wanna go_  
_Then ya know oh_  
_we're gonna fight til we do it right_  
_so let's woah oh oh_  
_Tonight_

Then all of a sudden, the gang jumped out. I could see surprise in Ikuto's eyes and then he called the guards to get them. The crowds then focus their attention on the gang. I was still singing.

(Verse 2 :)  
_No we're not on the list (come on let's do it)_  
_No we don't give a shit (come on let's do it)_  
_Dance til your pants come off (come on get naked)_  
_Party til the break of dawn (come on let's do it)_  
_Now, come on lets do it_  
_Come on, come on, come on_

(Chorus :)  
_Woah oh oh_  
_There's a party at a rich dude's house_  
_Woah oh oh_  
_There's a party at a rich dude's house_  
_If ya wanna go then ya now oh_  
_We're gonna fight till we do it right_  
_So let's woah oh oh_  
_Tonight_

Everywhere people were screaming. The gang then started to pour wine on the sofa.

(Verse :)  
_I wake up in the front yard_  
_(We don't care)_  
_White stain on the sofa_  
_(We don't care)_  
_I threw up in the closet_  
_And I don't care_  
_Cause the sun is coming up_  
_And oh my god I think I'm still fucked up_  
_Get fucked up_

_(Chorus :)_  
_There's a party at a rich dude's house_  
_There's a party at a rich dude's house_

_Woah oh oh_  
_There's a party at a rich dude's house_  
_Woah oh oh_  
_There's a party at a rich dude's house_  
_If you wanna go then you know_  
_We're gonna fight til we do it right_  
_So lets woah oh oh_  
_Tonight_

I then shouted into the microphone, "Lookie! Ikuto has Dora underwear!" I showed the thing I got from Ikuto's room. The crowd then stopped trying to catch the gang and started laughing. I could see Ikuto then fuming. Never mess with Amu. I then ran out with the gang. The guards followed us. We ran like hell. Finally we saw some hedges and hide in there. We could hear the guard's footsteps going in the other direction. We then collapsed and catch our breath. After a few minutes we ran again. We then finally reach the exit. There was a car waiting for us. The others got in and the car drove away. Soon a limo pulled up in fount of me. I opened the door and got in.

"Home" I said.

~Ikuto's POV~

That party was a disaster. The party crashers destroyed my sofa, my food and humiliated me. How did that girl get in and got into my room. I never saw that girl in school and I didn't invite her.

"Yoru!" I said. Yoru, my childhood friend since I was born, appeared in fount of me.

"Yeah Ikuto- nya?" Yoru asked.

"Did you record last night's party?" I asked. He nodded his head. Then out of nowhere, a camera appeared. I turned the camera on and watched the video. I ignored the party crashers and watched the girl. Her singing was so angelic that it would put all Angels to shame and her beauty was so beautiful that it would put all Devils to shame. Could she be an Angel's Devil?

"Yoru. Find this girl" I said. I usually wouldn't care about girls but this girl could be an Angel's Devil and I had this warm feeling when I looked at her.

Could it be love?


	4. CD

~Amu's POV~

"Okay so which flowers do you mix to make an anger potion?"

It was Monday, two days after the party. Me and the gang had a feast on Sunday with the food they stolen.

"Um Mayflower and Bluebells?" I asked. Ikuto sighed and looked like he wanted to pound his head on the wall.

"No! It's Mayflower and Marigold!" He yelled at me.

"You know you don't have to shout. I'm right here."

"Whatever. So what flowers do you mix to make a love potion?" he asked. I already knew. It was Bluebells and Rose.

"Um Rose and Tulips?"

"No! It's Bluebells and Rose! This is hopeless. You're never going to pass the test!" Ikuto said. "Whatever. I need to go to the mall now." He then walked out of the room and I could hear him slamming the fount door close.

I sigh. I then walked out of Ami's room and went back to my room. I went to my closet and got a skirt and t-shirt. I changed and called my driver.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Hinamori. I want to go back home." I said. I heard a 'very well' and closed my phone. I then waited for a few minutes. I then heard beeping. I opened the fount door and locked it. I got into the limo and closed the door. We then started driving. I brought my Ipod because… well lets just say that my mansion is bigger than Ikuto's and it takes longer to get there. I turned my Ipod on and listened to 'Chew me up and Spit me out'.

(Chew me up and spit me out by Cobra Starship)

_Count one, two, three_  
_You got me on my knees_  
_And there's blood on the ground_  
_You keep me hanging around the crime scene_

_Here's my heart tonight_  
_Go on and take a bite_

_And chew me up_  
_I just want a taste_  
_When you spit me out_  
_Put me in my place_  
_So chew me up_  
_It's written on your face tonight_  
_I give myself for you_  
_Nothing left to lose_  
_Well, you chew me up_  
_'Cause, baby, all I want is you_  
_Tonight, tonight_

_Said four, five ,six_  
_Gotta get my fix_  
_You gotta get me off_  
_Am I good enough for your kiss?_

_'Cause here's my heart tonight_  
_Go on and take a bite_

_And chew me up_  
_I just want a taste_  
_When you spit me out_  
_Put me in my place_  
_So chew me up_  
_It's written on your face tonight_  
_I give myself for you_  
_Nothing left to lose_  
_Well, you chew me up_  
_'Cause, baby, all I want is you_  
_Tonight, tonight_

_And you're the stuff that dreams are made of_  
_Take a bite and taste my true love_  
_It's out of sight and you know it's so right_  
_So chew me up, spit me out_  
_Take another bite of my love_

_And chew me up_  
_I just want a taste_  
_When you spit me out_  
_Put me in my place_  
_So chew me up_  
_It's written on your face tonight_  
_I give myself for you_  
_Nothing left to lose_  
_Well, you chew me up_  
_'Cause, baby, all I want is you_  
_Tonight_

I then looked up to see my mansion.

"Thank you." I said. The driver just nodded. I closed the door and walked up to my house. It was big. No it was grand. Like a castle. I opened the fount door and went inside. I then walked up the stairs and to my room. My room was also pink and black but it was bigger like 10 xs bigger. I walked to my bed and lay down to sleep.

~The next day~

"Okay class. Today the ADs are holding auditions. Everyone has to come and sing a song. The top 5 people get 10,000 yens and the number 1 person gets a record deal with Easter." Sensei said. The girls started to squeal like crazy and the boys groaned. I also groaned with the boys.

"Okay class. Settle down. The auditions are after school and if you don't come because you don't want to then I will take your grades down." The boys started to groan even louder. The teacher then started the lesson. I just looked out the window.

~Time Skippy to after school at the auditions~

Screaming. That was all I heard as I entered the gym. I sighed and walked over to the benches.

"Okay girls. Settle down." Kukai said. "Now this audition is for the record deal with Easter and the teacher didn't mention this but the winner also gets to sing a song with Tsukiyomi Ikuto and be in the music video of the song." The girls started screaming again. I swear that those girls are going to make me deaf one day. Kukai then sat down at the table and motioned a girl to come up and sing. The girl walked- no more like ran up the stage and started singing. Horrible. Even I'm better. After a few minutes the girl stopped and looked at the ADs with pleading eyes.

"Um… well you're singing is good," the girl started squealing again, "but you… need to sing with a little bit of a lower voice." If you could look very closely you could see that Kairi was trying to find good words for the girls singing.

"Like me." Saaya said and before Kairi could protest, Saaya jumped up the stage and started singing. One word. Even more Horrible. Wait that's three words. Whatever. After singing the chorus Saaya went off and sat down. After more than 50 horrible singing girls, it was my turn.

"Next!" Kukai yelled. I walked up the stage, keeping my head down.

"Oh it's miss I have no magic." Saaya said.

"Okay you can start." Kukai said. I then started singing like really, really horribly. I could see Kairi trying to resist putting his hands to his ears. Good. I then got to the end and the end was finished with a high note. I sang the high note so high that the glass cup in fount of Ikuto broke. LOL.

"Um… that was interesting." Kukai said. The others looked like they were trying to hear sound in their ears again. Wow Kukai must shout a lot to resist my horrible singing. I just nodded my head and walked off the stage. All around I could hear whispers about how horrible I sang. I didn't care. I just sat down on the bench, waiting for it to be over.

~Time Skippy after all the people sang~

"Okay people. That was… great. Lots of you have a chance to be a singer, but there can be only 6 winners. Now the people who wins 10,000 yens are… Nana, Reiyo, Cathy, Naomi and Seiuka." Ikuto said. I could hear squealing and shout of joy.

"And the number 1 person at this audition is Charice!" I could hear another shout of joy and squealing. I went over the people who won. They were all high rank people. Meanie. I just sighed because Ikuto was coming over to tutor me again. I really hate this. The people started to exit and I went to the parking lot. I walked over to a beat up truck that looked like it was brought 30 years ago. Of course this is my car but only for my disguise. My car was better than that. I unlocked the car and turned the engines on. Before I could back out of the parking lot, I heard a shout.

"Wait up!" I looked over to where it was coming from. It was Ikuto. He ran over to my truck and opened the door before I could protest.

"So this is your car? It looks more like a piece of garbage." He commented. I was about to punch him when he said, "Watch out!" I looked in fount of me to see a car also backing out of a parking lot. I stepped on the gas peddle. The truck stopped.

"You should always watch in fount of you when you're driving." Ikuto said as a matter of factly. I just growled. I then drove the truck to my house. We got inside and went to Ami's room.

"Hey is this a sound machine?" Ikuto asked. Shit. I forgot. Ami has a sound machine so she has background music for her songs. Oh and then there's my CD and my songbook in here but I bet Ikuto wouldn't touch it. I just nodded my head and walked out of the room to go to the kitchen.

~Ikuto's POV~

Man this room is childish. I mean pink all over and fairytale books. It looks more like a 5 year old room than a 15 year old room. Whatever. I then noticed a notebook and a CD. What's this? I walked over to it and pick it up. It read Amu's songs on both the CD and the notebook. Of course Amu must have used a computer to change her voice to make it sound sweet and then put it on the CD. I decided to take the CD anyways. And the songbook too. I stuff it in my backpack and sat down with my magic textbooks. Amu came in a few seconds later and I started tutoring her. Man she'll never past that magic test. I have to tutor this girl with no hopes of pasting the test for the whole semester while I could be at the mall making out with Saaya, surrounded by fan girls. That teacher is a meanie.

~At home~

I was finally done with tutoring that loser for the day. Man I have to tutor that loser every weekday. Whatever I got the CD. I was in my room after a talk with my parents about how I'm the heir of Easter and I must not ruin my image by tutoring a loser. I walked over to the boom box and popped the CD in. The music started and the singing was incredible. What website did Amu use to make her voice sound so beautiful? It almost sounded like that girl at the party, the girl who was the leader of the party crashers. Yeah it sounded just like that girl but I pushed the thought away. I mean Amu can't be that girl from the party. Amu's singing was horrible today. My ears were still ringing from it. I listened to a few more songs on the CD and was about to turn it off when I heard the music for the next song start. It sounded familiar. Then the singing started and it came back it me.

The song on the CD was the same song as the song the girl at the party sang.


	5. Who You Really Are

~Ikuto's POV~

My eyes widened and I dropped the CD case.

The girl from the party was… Amu. My mind was spinning as I tried to let the thought sink in. After a while I realized that Amu really was the girl from the party. But I still thought it was impossible. The nerdy, loser with no magic was the beautiful and angelic girl at the party. After listening to some more songs, I took out the CD and placed it in my computer. With a few clicks from the mouse I got all the songs on that CD onto my Ipod. I then got into bed and fell asleep.

~The next day Amu's POV~

Beep

Beep

Bee- crash

I sighed. That was the forth alarm clock I broke. Let me tell you. I'm not a morning person. I lazily got up and changed into my ugly clothes. I put on my nerdy glasses and messed my hair up. Even with messy hair, I still look pretty. I then covered my hair with my hood. Now I looked ugly. I quickly got my books and went downstairs. I grabbed my toast and walked out. I then started running toward school. As soon as I was in eyesight of the students, I started tripping and getting scratches and bruises on my arms and legs. It burned like crazy but I had to do whatever it takes for no one to find out about me. The students started laughing at me and saying stuff like

"You're so stupid."

"You have no magic."

"You're ugly"

I just growled at them. They then started walking away, losing interest in me. I slowly got up, my legs and arms burning. I was almost up when my legs gave way and I fell down again. I then saw a hand in fount of me. I looked up to see Nagihiko.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I just looked at the ground and took his hand. He helped me up and I whispered a sad 'Thank You'. He seemed to hear the sadness in my voice for he took my hand and held me back.

"Wait! Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse's office?" He asked. I just pulled my hand away. I walked away, starting to cry. I didn't need anyone pitying me. I could take care of my self and still hide my magic. I was just sick of people thinking they're better than anyone. As I walked away I could hear people talking. Seems they saw what happened.

"Are you okay Nagihiko-san?"

"That loser didn't need to be mean. She could have just said 'It's alright"

"Don't worry about her."

I just sighed as I walked into the ladies room. I looked at the mirror and was almost shocked by what I saw. I never looked into a mirror when I cried. Instead of puffy eyes and red cheeks I saw myself even prettier than before. I then remembered. Tears are Water and Water can also heal. It seems like Water healed my crying face. Even with my glasses and hood, I still looked pretty. I quickly fixed my face with magic and walked out of the room. I was now walking to class when I was stopped. I turned around and hissed. Standing with her posse was none other than Saaya.

"What do you want?" I hissed at her.

"Why I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't been mean to Nagihiko. And stay away from the ADs" She said.

"But what about Ikuto? I mean he is tutoring me every week." I said. I watch her growl.

"Even him"

"Whatever." I said and walked back to class.

~At lunch~

I walked- no more like limped over to Chie.

"So how was your day?" Chie ask. I sighed.

"Well I fell down and Nagihiko helped me up. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand and asked if I needed to go to the nurse's office. I didn't reply I just pulled myself away. And then as I walked to class, Saaya blocked me and said I needed to stay away from the ADs, even Ikuto. I glad Saaya had to come home early or she'd be hurting me with magic while I can't because I have 'No' magic." I said doing the air quotes. "And now mostly every fan girl of Nagihiko is going to kill me." I sigh.

I then started to dig into my food when a person came over. I sighed and glared at him. He gulped and said, "Ikuto-sama wants you at his table." I stared at him in shock. No one higher than the loser rank ever called a loser to their table. The only time they did was when they were going to torture the loser because he or she did something like get them wet or stuff. I started to panic. I thought about what I could have done to make Ikuto mad. I was about to run when the person used magic on me and dragged me to Ikuto's table.

Rima was talking with Yaya, Utau was talking about clothes with Lulu, Nagihiko was talking about sports with Kukai and Kairi was nowhere to be seen. Ikuto was looking bored while he was surrounded by fan girls. Kukai then got bored and asked Ikuto for his Ipod. Ikuto threw his Ipod over the table and Kukai caught it swiftly. I was then set in fount of Ikuto. The fan girls stared at me in shock. Ikuto waved them away.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him, making sure he didn't see under my hood.

"… I want to tell you that I might make it to your house today." He said. I glared at him.

"So you called someone over to my table while I was eating to drag me here just so you could tell me that?" I growled. He just nodded his head. I glared daggers at him, hoping that if I glared at him long enough, he would die.

"Hey who's the new singer you have on your Ipod. There's like 12 songs from the singer and the name says 'Black'. Wait the singer's a girl. Wow her singing so good. I never heard the songs before on TV. What website did you get these songs?" Kukai asked. The others stopped talking and started grabbing the earphones.

"Wow her singing is good." Everyone said. I decided that I also wanted to hear the songs too so I took the Ipod and the earphones.

"Hey!" Kukai. I ignored him. I putted the ear buds to my ears and started to listen. After a few seconds, my eyes widened and I dropped the Ipod. The Ipod landed with a thud. I then turned to Ikuto with flames in my eyes.

"Where did you get those songs?" I hissed.

"You tell me Naomi" He said. He then grabbed my hood and pulled it down. My glasses fell too and my wavy blond hair flow out. The ADs gasped. There I was, the girl who crashed Ikuto's party looking even prettier up close. Even Ikuto had a pint of pink on his cheeks. I was about to run when Ikuto put a spell on me. I couldn't move. Everybody started asking questions. Ikuto told them to shut up and ask me question one at a time. Kukai went first.

"You're the g-girl" Kukai stammered. Kairi fainted.

"Just don't tell anyone or else I'll hurt you" I said.

"This can't be happening" Yaya said.

"Yep. It's happening." I said. Yaya fainted too. "Now back to matters. Where did you get those songs Ikuto?" I growled at him.

"I got them from your room" He said. I growled at him sending him a clear massage to never touch my stuff again.

"So you're the girl from the party" Nagihiko said.

"Yep and I live in a mansion." I answered. Nagihiko fainted. Now three people fainted. Thinking of the girl from the party is me must have been an overload. The spell wore off and I made a run for it.

~The next day~

After yesterday, the ADs finally got the thought of me to settle in their minds. Today I was forced to sit at their table. Everybody was glaring at me. I ignored them. I was too busy talking with the girls. After 5 minutes with them, I became their best friend.

"Ohh~ let's go to Amu-chii's real house after school." Yaya said. I sweat drop. No wonder Yaya makes friends so fast. I just nodded my head and everybody decided that they wanted to go too. I then walked away from them and back to Chie.

"Hey you want to go to my real house after school?" I asked.

"I thought you were too busy talking with the ADs." Chie said.

"Come on. I would never forget my best friend." I answered. Chie smiled and said she would come.

~After School on the way to Amu's house~

"I still can't believe you have a silver limo" Kukai said for the 30th time. I sighed.

"Hey Amu. Why is your house far away from town? We have been on the highway for an hour already." Utau said.

"What do you mean? This isn't the highway. This is my drive way." I said. Everyone sweat dropped.

~At Amu's Mansion Normal POV~

Everyone's jaws drop.

Right in fount of them was Amu's mansion which she says it a bit small. Small? More like humongous. It was even bigger than Ikuto mansion and he's the heir of Easter, the biggest company in Japan. All they could say was,

"Wow." Amu giggled.

"Okay you can explore anywhere in this house but first get in groups so you don't get lost." Amu said. Everyone started splitting into groups. Utau and Lulu were together, Rima, Yaya and Chie were together and Kukai, Nagihiko and Ikuto were together. Kairi couldn't come and Saaya was away. The people decided not to tell Saaya about Amu.

"Okay you can start." Amu said. Everybody rushed in different directions.


	6. Mansion

~With Utau's group~

"Wow she has a swimming pool!"

"And a Jacuzzi"

"And her own hot tub."

The group were exploring Amu's yard first.

"Hey is that a pond?" Lulu asked. Utau ran over and looked into the water.

"Yep it is. Look! There's a frog and fishes." Utau said pointing at the frog and fish.

"Ohh~ the frog's a Maud Island frog. They're the rarest type of frogs in the world." Lulu said.

"I bet that if we could catch it, we could sell it and make millions." Utau said. Lulu nodded her head.

"Okay we'll stay low and quiet and sneak up to it. When I count to 3, we lung." Lulu said. Utau nodded her head and got low to the ground. Lulu followed and they started sneaking up to the frog. When they were about 5 feet away, Lulu started counting.

"1,

2,

And thre-"

BANG!

SPLASH!

Lulu looked up to see Utau in the pond with the frog on top of her head.

"T-t-t-there's a f-frog on your head" Lulu said and then she burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny. Oh but this is." Utau said and she pulled Lulu into the pond with her. Utau then started laughing and soon Lulu joined her.

"Come on. Let's get dry and go back to Amu" Utau said. She stepped out of the pond and offered her hand. Lulu took it and together they found a shed with towels. After they were dry, Utau took Lulu's hand and dragged her into the house.

~With Ikuto's group~

"Look at all the pictures" Kukai said. Ikuto, Kukai and Nagihiko were in the house and was exploring what they thought was the hallway. All over the walls were pictures of a young girl with brown hair in two pigtails. There were also pictures of what seem to be Amu's parents.

"I know Amu has a little sister so that must be her in the pictures." Ikuto said.

"Yeah but why don't I see any pictures of Amu." Nagihiko said. Ikuto had to agree. They continued walking.

"Wow this hallway is long. It feels like I'm been walking for miles and I'm the sport guy." Kukai said. They continued looking at the pictures. There were also paintings of Amu's house but no pictures of Amu.

"Wait what's that?" Kukai said pointing at something silver under a painting.

"I don't know" Ikuto said. Kukai ran over to it.

"It looks like a frame for a picture but why would it be under a painting?" Nagihiko said. Kukai then started pulling it.

"Hey Kukai don't. It could break." Ikuto said but Kukai didn't listen.

"It won't budge. Hey help me out Man" Kukai said. Ikuto sigh and started pulling on the frame too. Nagihiko also helped.

"Wait it's moving." Kukai said. "Pull harder."

"I'm already pulling harder." Suddenly the frame started moving but the painting also moved.

"Harder!" Suddenly the frame broke free from the painting.

"Finally." Kukai said panting. The painting then lurch and with a BANG fell down.

"Opps." Kukai said.

"I think that was loud enough for even Utau to hear and Utau almost deaf from listening to loud music at night." Ikuto said.

"Whatever." Kukai said. He then looked at the frame. It was a beautiful frame with real silver and laced with gold.

"Look. There's nothing. It was a waste of time." Ikuto said. Kukai sighed and was about to put it away when he noticed a piece of paper.

"Hey Wait! There's a piece of paper here." Kukai said. Kukai pulled it out and unfolded it. In the picture was a girl but not any girl. It was the most beautiful girl he ever saw and Kukai had seen lots of pretty girls. Kukai's jaws dropped and Ikuto came over to see what was wrong. Ikuto's jaws dropped too. The girl was wearing an old styled dress with red, green, blue and gold. She had bubblegum pink hair and beautiful golden eyes that you could stare at forever. Nagihiko finally noticed that they were looking at a piece of paper and their mouths were open. He walked over and his jaws dropped too. Kukai finally snap out of it and said,

"Hey Ikuto do you know this girl?" Ikuto shook his head.

"Well lets ask Amu later." Nagihiko said and they agreed. Kukai placed the picture under his jacket and they started walking down the hall.

~With Rima's group~

"Come on Rima! There's a pile of candy in the kitchen." Yaya yelled. Rima sighed and Chie sweat dropped. For the past 15 minutes, Yaya had been looking into every room trying to find the kitchen with candy in it. Yaya had already lend them to 5 dead ends.

"Yaya there's no kitchen full of candy here." Chie said trying to calm Yaya down. One of the rooms Yaya lend them to was a library. On the table in fount of the fireplace was a cup. Yaya went in before Rima and Chie could stop her and Yaya looked into the cup. She saw something brown and thinking it was hot chocolate, she drank it. It turned out to be coffee and now Yaya was jumping all around the place.

"When will Yaya calm down?" Chie asked Rima. Rima shrugged her shoulders. Chie sigh.

"Rima-chii! Chie-chii! Come here. I finally found it!" Yaya yelled. Rima ran over. Her jaws dropped. Yaya was right. There was a kitchen full of candy. Chie ran over to Rima and her jaws dropped too.

There was a stove made out of gingerbread and icing. The walls were made of cotton candy and the doors were made of lollipops. The tiles were rock candy and the lightings were glow-in-the-dark candy. It was like the witch's house in Hansel and Gretel. Yaya yelled out a shout of joy and dove into the walls. She started munching. In 5 minutes tops, Yaya ate all of the walls and the stove. Yaya was on sugar high.

"Come on. We got to get Yaya out of here before she dies." Chie said. Rima nodded her head and they started chasing Yaya. After 5 more minutes, they finally caught Yaya and dragged her out. Rima grabbed a bottle of super glue from thin air and when Yaya and Chie were out, Rima glued the door shut, hoping that Yaya would never find that place again.

~After everybody was done exploring. In Amu's room~

"I never knew you were so rich." Utau said.

"Yeah. You're even richer than Ikuto!" Kukai said.

"By the way. Why did you crash Ikuto's party?" Utau asked.

"Because he called me nerdy, loser and brat." Amu said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Yaya said quickly.

"Umm what's wrong with her?" Lulu asked. Rima and Chie told them their story.

"Wow you're rich enough to even have a kitchen made out of candy?" Nagihiko asked. Amu nodded her head.

"Let's go swimming!" Utau said. Everyone chorus 'yes' except for Ikuto.

"What's wrong with him?" Amu asked.

"Oh he does like water." Utau answered.

"So how are we going to swim? We don't have our swimming suits." Chie said.

"Oh don't worry. I have extra swim suits for girls and boys." Amu said. "Boys go to the room at the very end of the hallway. Girls follow me."

The boys did what they were told and the girls followed Amu. Amu lend them to her closet. Inside was a room big enough to hold a ball. All around were shoes, dresses and outfits. Amu lend them to the back where there were swimming suits of all sizes. The girls rushed around finding a swimming suit. After they got their swimming suits, Amu lend them to the very back where there were 3 changing rooms. After the girls changed, they went back to Amu's room and looked at each other's swim suit.

Rima was wearing a two piece suit with red and white polka dots. Utau was wearing a two piece purple suit with black butterflies. Lulu was also wearing a two piece. Her suit was a plain pale sky blue. Yaya was wearing a swimming suit with candies over it. Chie was wearing a swimming suit with purple flowers over it. Amu was wearing a silver swimming suit with gold flowers. Amu then lend them outside where the boys were waiting. The boys started blushing when they saw the girls. Ikuto blush the hardest when he was looking at Amu. Amu ran over to Ikuto. Ikuto open his arms thinking Amu wanted to hug him. Instead Amu pushed him into the swimming pool. Ikuto came up gasping for air.

"Hey!" the others started laughing. Amu ran into the swimming pool and jumped into the pool. She landed into the swimming pool with a big wave that washed over everyone. Everybody but Ikuto laughed and jumped into the pool with Amu. They played Marco polo and volleyball. After the pool they went into the hot tub. When the sun was coming down everybody went back inside. Amu ordered hot chocolate for everybody. Everybody drank hot chocolate in fount of the fireplace in Amu's room.

"Amu?" Kukai said.

"Yeah?"

"Um me, Ikuto and Nagihiko found this picture while we were exploring. Do you know this girl?" Kukai asked and handed Amu the picture. She unfolded it and her eyes widened.

"Where did you find this?" Amu hissed at Kukai.

"I-I found it in the main hallway." Kukai stammered. Amu crushed the picture into a ball and threw it into the fire. The paper slowly burn to ashes. Kukai decided not to bring it up again.

"Well we got to get home." Nagihiko said after they drank their hot chocolate. "Thank you for having us here."

"Bye Amu. See you at school." Chie said. Everybody left except for Ikuto.

"Aren't you going home?" Amu asked.

"Yeah. I just want to ask you something." Ikuto said. Amu motioned him to go on.

"Why did you burn that picture?" Ikuto asked. Amu's eyes started filling with rage.

"Get out." Amu said coldly and sharply.

"Make me." Ikuto replied. Amu started moving her hands and the fire in the fireplace started to come to Amu's hands. After 3 seconds Amu's hands were covered with fire and she started moving toward Ikuto. Ikuto got up and ran out the room. Amu followed him. After a few minutes, Ikuto found the main hall and ran toward the exit. He opened the door and ran down the steps. Amu followed but at the last step she tripped. Her eyes filled with fright and the fire was gone. She closed her eyes waiting for impact but nothing came. Amu felt something brush her lips. She opened her eyes to find Ikuto's face millimeters apart. Her eyes widened.

Her first kiss was stolen.

By someone she hated.


	7. StepSister

~Amu's POV~

I blushed- hard. I quickly got up and helped Ikuto up.

"Tell no one about this." I said.

"Why should I?" Ikuto replied. I glared at him.

"Okay. Okay." He said holding his hands up. Suddenly we heard beeping.

"Must be my limo." Ikuto said. "See you at school." Waving his hands goodbye.

When the limo was out of sight, I got inside and flopped on my bed. I was still blushing, thinking about what happened today. I glad I have friends now but I still have to hide my magic even saying I'm an Angel. Things could get risky now. My mind slowly wondered to sleep.

~The next day~

"Why is she with the ADs?"

"Did she brainwash them?"

All across the cafeteria, whispers were passed down about me. I came to school with my nerdy look still attached, much to the displeasure of the ADs. Saaya complained about having me at the table with them but got use to it. Right now they were discussing the topic of what is better, Candy or Sports. I giggled about how stupid this topic was. The ADs were strict, in order and didn't like anyone talking back at them. They were always calm and never argued but right here, they were acting stupid and childish.

"So I heard there's a new student and she's a girl." Yaya said.

"Really?" Utau asked. Yaya nodded her head.

"I got the info from the vice principle." Yaya answered. "She's coming tomorrow."

The bell then rang.

~After school~

"Here's my real room." I said. Ikuto and I walked home from school and he was tutoring me today. Ikuto let out a happy sigh like he liked my room and was sick of Ami's room.

"You hated the other room, didn't you?" I asked. He nodded. I laughed my first laugh in 3 years. Yep I didn't laugh for 3 years ever since Tadase dumped me. Ikuto stared at me.

"What?' I asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No it's just that your laugh sounded like an Angel." He said. I realized my mistake and reminded me not to laugh again in fount of Ikuto. Ikuto sat down on my beanbag chair and opened the textbook.

"Okay what items do you mix to make a love potion?" He asked.

"You need 10 Roses, a heart from a bird, a drop of blood and while you're mixing the potion, you have to say a love poem or sing a love song." I replied. Ikuto stared at me in stock.

"What?" I asked. Ikuto shut his mouth.

"Well the answer. It would have token you a month to get the answer right.

"I'm a nerd at school but at home I'm the smartest person." I said with pride.

"You think you're so smart?" Ikuto said.

"I know so." I answered back at him.

"Alright then I declare a challenge. We'll see who's smarter and if you lose then you have to go to a scary movie with me." Ikuto said. I would have paled by now but I knew I could beat him.

"And if you lose I get to give you a dare, any dare and if you don't do it then you have to eat a bone." I answered. I saw Ikuto pale for a moment, thinking about all the things I could do to him but he quickly hided it.

"You're so on." Ikuto said with confidence.

~Time Skippy~

"I want a rematch." Ikuto yelled.

"Nope."

"You cheated." He protested.  
"No, I won fair and square." I said. Ikuto groaned and flopped down on the floor. After about an hour of question and answers I won. It was Me-100 Ikuto-0.

"Admit it. I'm smarter than you." I said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Ikuto yelled, no more like screamed in my ear. Ikuto realized his mistake.

"I take that back."

"Nope. You just admitted it. I'm smarter than you." I answered. Ikuto groaned and looked at the clock.

"Oh man. I got to go. Bye Amu." Ikuto said. Once he was gone, I smiled. Today was fun.

~The next day Normal POV~

"Okay class this is Mizuki Jepson." The teacher said. In walked the most beautiful girl ever. Her hair was white and she wore a beautiful silver dress that one look at it and you could tell she was rich. But her most beautiful feature was her sharp cold silver eyes that looked like she wanted to kill anyone that was in her way. The boys had hearts in their eyes and the girl looked at her with envy. Mizuki scanned the class. Her eyes settled on Amu. The class followed her stare.

"Why is she looking at the loser?"

"I think she's deciding weather she should pity the loser for her looks or make fun of her later."

Whispers were sent across the room. Amu locked her eyes with Mizuki. Suddenly Mizuki's eyes soften and Amu ran up to her.

"Mizuki! I missed you so much." Amu said. The class gasped. The beautiful girl knew the loser, let alone let the loser touch her. Mizuki, the high ranked girl at first glance suddenly became a loser in just less than 5 minutes. Mizuki hugged Amu back and together they walked to the back of the classroom. They then passed notes across each other and soon later the bell rang for lunch.

"Mizuki come with me." Amu said and dragged Mizuki with her.

"Amu slow down." Mizuki said and suddenly they came to a stop. Amu sat Mizuki down at the lunch table with Chie.

"Who's this?" Chie asked.

"This is my step-sister." Amu said. Chie raised an eyebrow.

"My sister is Ami and my real father divorced my mom and moved away. My mom then married my step-dad and he brought along Mizuki my step-sister. Because of Ami, Mizuki had to come with the family until now." Amu explained. "Mizuki's an Angel like me and she uses Water, Air and Control." I lied, using the Angel thing again. Like me, Mizuki's really an Angel's Devil but has to hide her magic too.

"So you're an Angel like Amu?" Chie asked.

"Amu's an Angel?" Someone asked. My eyes widen and I turned around. In fount of me was Utau.

"Noo I'm not." I lied but I was too nervous.

"I can tell you're lying." Utau said. "Besides I knew you had to have some magic. I mean no one can't have no magic." Utau then grabbed my hand and ran toward the ADs. She shooed the people away from the table.

"Hey what's the big deal? My servant was going to give me a piggy back ride." Rima said.

"That can wait." I just found out Amu's an Angel which means she does have magic." Utau said.

"I knew. You were too smart to be a person who doesn't have magic." Ikuto said. I glared at him.

"Hey Amu what's the hold up?" Mizuki asked after finally finding Amu. The ADs stared at Mizuki in shock.

"Oh and I heard that this girl's an Angel too and she's Amu's step-sister." Utau said. Amu glared at Utau hoping she'd shut up.

"Well nice to meet you. A friend of Amu is a friend of ours." Kukai said with a goofy smile. Mizuki giggled.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way." Saaya said.

"Is this the girl you're talking about from the letters?" Mizuki whispered. I nodded my head. We giggled.

"If you're an Angel then sing something." Yaya asked. We looked at each other.

"Should we do it?" Mizuki's eyes asked.

"Well if we don't then they'll keep on bugging us until we do so let's just sing." Amu replied. Amu nodded. Mizuki got out a boom box from her backpack and turned it on.

(L.O.V.E. by Ashlee Simpson.)

I'm talkin' bout love  
All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you  
Ups and downs highs and lows no matter what you see me through  
My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone  
I don't even know where the hell he goes  
But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Im talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O

I'm talkin' bout love, say you'll be my girls for life  
Girls for life  
Oh hold up, I need another one  
I think you, you do too  
Grab my bag, got my own money  
Don't need any man in this room  
My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime  
I need all my girls to keep him off my mind  
So hold up we need another one  
What we got is all good

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,LO  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talking bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O

I'm talkin' bout love  
I'm talkin' bout love  
Love is an energy, love is a mystery  
Love is meant to be true  
Love is a part of me, love is the heart of me  
Love is the best thing we do

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout love

The ADs were staring at us in shock.

"You're singing is… Wow." Kairi said. Amu smiled at Mizuki. She smiled back.

"I'm glad to have you back." Amu said.


	8. Beach Day

~Amu's POV~

It's been a month.

Over the months, Ikuto tutored me even though I didn't need it. So everyday the gang would come over to my house, much to the displeasure of Saaya. No one told her about me being rich, although we were almost caught a few times. Every time Ikuto came over, he would consciously tease me, poke me, and embarrass me and other stuff. Some times the ADs would even say we look like a couple and I would blush hard and Ikuto would tease me and Saaya would glare at me. It's been a month and summer's here, but I have to pass the test first, so here I am.

"Do you think I'll pass the test" I looked at Ikuto.

"Yes you will." He answered. "You even beat me and I'm a senior."

I sighed. It was after school on the last day of school and I met up with Ikuto. I walked up to the class while Ikuto waited at the door. I entered. There was the teacher and about 5 other students. I sat down at a desk and nodded my head at the teacher, telling him I was ready. The teacher got my nod and got the tests. He handed out to us and we started. I looked over the test. I then started.

~Time Skippy~

I finished the test and was waiting for it to be graded and handed back to me. The teacher got up and walked toward me. Oh no! I probably got zero right answers. I squeeze my eyes shut waiting to hear the results.

"Hinamori-san. You got … 100%!" He yelled happily. My eyes shot open.

"Really?" I grabbed the test from sensei. He was right. I got everything right!

"You may go now." Sensei said. I nodded my head and bolted out of the classroom.

"Are you okay? I heard yelling." Ikuto looked at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I got 100% on the test!" I yelled.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ikuto asked. Right then I got a call. I flipped my cell phone open.

"Amu the ADs are staying over at my summer beach house. You wanna come?" Utau asked.

"Yes sure!" I shut my cell phone and dragged Ikuto back to my house. I quickly grabbed clothes and stuff into my suitcase and got into my car, still dragging Ikuto. I drove to the private beach house with the map Utau gave me. I was so excited. This was my first time spending a night over at my friends' house. We soon got there. I got out of my car and my jaws dropped.

The beach sand was white and the water was cleaner than swimming pool water. The sun was out, which made everything sparkly. I noticed the beach house and ran to it with my suitcase, leaving poor Ikuto to run after me. I arrive at the house and Utau and the others greeted me. Ikuto caught up and we started talking.

Finally Kukai said, "Hey let's hit the waves." We nodded and quickly got changed. We met outside the house. The boys started blushing when they saw us.

Utau was wearing a two piece. The top was blue with stars over it and the bottom was shorts.

Lulu was wearing a one piece swimsuit that was pale blue with clouds and a sun on it.

Yaya was wearing a one piece too. It had candies over it. No surprise.

Rima was wearing a two piece with a clown on it.

Saaya was wearing a very revealing two piece. It had hearts over it.

Mizuki was wearing a plain silver swimsuit and I was wearing a two piece that had a clover, a diamond, a heart, a spade and a lock in the middle. (Humpty Lock)

I went to the surf boards with Utau and Kukai.

"Okay let's have a surfing contest." I pointed to the waves.

"You're so on." Kukai started padding toward the waves. Me and Utau followed. Soon we were at a huge wave and we started standing up. Utau got wipe out a few minutes later and it was just me and Kukai. I could hear the girls cheering my name and the boys cheering Kukai's name. Suddenly Kukai started to lose balance. He wobbled and soon fell off his board.

I pumped my fist in the air and yelled, "I win!" I started padding back to shore.

"Good game." Kukai smiled his goofy smile. I smiled back at him. Next we started building sandcastles, Boys against Girls. After about an hour, we stopped and looked at each others. The boys built a 5 foot tall castle while the girl built a ten foot tall castle with starfishes and other shells. Mizuki was the judge and the girls won.

After that we went to an ice cream store. Everybody ordered and the boys paid since they lost to the sandcastle game. Soon it got dark and we went back to the house. We then had karaoke.

"Okay Amu. You're up first." Utau said. Amu sighed and grabbed the microphone.

(Yume Oi Racer by Amu Hinamori/Kanae Ito)

sutte haite munenmusou janen o shut out  
magete nobite kubi o gururin pokkipokki  
jouge sayuu gachi na raibaru chiirachiira  
shinzou kyouka bakubaku shite mo heisei yosoou

I'm a dream racer yumeoi racer

heiki? genki! maido kanshoku goro nego ni shock  
taijuu seigen hara ga hette wa ikusa wa dekin  
fankii raidaa ai suru aibou nokkatte saa  
anzen unten beruto o giyu to saa ICOCCA!

hashiridasu yo junpuu roodo karappo no nidai daite  
yume no katachi wa mada kimenai  
tsukisusumu yo tsuukai roodo orijinaru no michi o yuke  
kaze o kiru kimi yokome ni mite here we go!

sutte haite  
magete nobite

zenshin koutai iku ka tomaru ka dou shiyou ka ne  
daitan shoushin kyodokyodo dokyou dohyougiwa  
oobaahiito reikyaku taimu chito kyuukei  
before after mente ga kaname kouhansen

I'm a dream racer yumeoi racer

otte nigete futoufukutsu no daikonsen  
shinken shoubu tanoshinda mon kachi tekagen nashi  
kureijii faitaa tomo ni mukaeru rannaazu hai  
kimi to motto hashitettai yo ii DESKA!

hashirinukero soudai roodo manten no hoshi no shita de  
yume no katachi o tsunaidemiru  
akiramenai dekoboko roodo yosou uragiru tenkai  
nakanaka yaru jan niyakeru kimi tsuite koi!

owaranai yo jinsei roodo kagayaku torofii kakagete  
gooru no saki wa mada shiranai  
tsukisusumu yo tsuukai roodo orijinaru no michi o yuke  
ryuusei yori mo supiido age here we go!

I'm a dream racer  
I'm a dream racer  
yumeoi racer

Mizuki then sang Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson.

Ha, Ha, Ha,  
Ha, Ha, Ha,

Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,

All that xxxx about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA

[Chorus]

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA

[Chorus]

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha

Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'

[Chorus]

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend

Then everybody sang some more songs. Finally it was 11ish and we went to our rooms. We were sharing rooms.

Yaya with Kairi. Utau with Kukai. Rima with Nagihiko. Ikuto with Saaya. Lulu, Mizuki and I shared a room. We soon got into our beds and fell asleep except for me. After hours of not being able to sleep, I crept out of the house and got up on the roof. I sat down and looked at the stars and the moon.

"Hey." My heart stopped for a second and I turned around to the sound. Standing there was Ikuto. I let my breathe out and started to calm down. Ikuto came over to me and sat down.

"What no teasing this time?" I looked at him.

"Nope." He answered.

"By the way. Why do you tease me?" I looked at him, wanting an answer.

"Because you're fun to tease with." He looked at the stars, avoiding eye contact.

We then started talking about random things when I said, "Why do you look sad around Saaya?" I gasped and covered my mouth. "No don't answer that. I'm sorry for asking."

"No it's alright. I'll tell you. I only dated Saaya to become popular and have money for my mother. Saaya knew I didn't really love her, but she didn't care. She would also cheat on me but I didn't care too." Ikuto eyes looked so sad and lonely.

"Oh." I looked down ashamed about asking Ikuto that question. "So why don't you dump her? I mean you already have money. You're rich!"

"I know I'm rich but that's my step-father's money. He never cared about my mother so he never gave his money to her." Ikuto sighed.

"So do you ever think you'll find your one true love?' I asked.

"I think I already found her. She's fun, cute and rich. She also likes me for who I am. I think of making her my girlfriend after I dump Saaya but I don't know if she has feelings for me also." Ikuto said.

"Oh" I said with sadness in my voice. My face then brightened. "Why don't you go ask her? Tell her how you really feel. You never know. Besides she might be a fan of yours and you're rich."

Ikuto chuckled. "No I don't think so. She probably hates me." Ikuto shook his head.

"Come on. Why not? Here how about this. You tell me who she is and I'll ask her if she likes you. If she says yes then I'll tell her that you like her too." I said.

"Alright but you'll be shocked by who she is." Ikuto said.

"I don't care about who she is. Just tell me who is." I whined, shaking Ikuto's arm.

"Okay. Okay. You really want to know?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay it's you, Amu."

And with that, I fainted.


	9. Jokes and Fair Days

~Amu's POV~

"Is she awake?"

"What happened?"

"What did you do to her Ikuto?"

All around me, I could hear people talking.

"Shh~ She's starting to wake up." That's defiantly Lulu. My eyes opened and everything was a blur. Soon things started getting back in focus. All around me was my friends. I lifted myself up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We should be asking you that. Ikuto came in with you unconscious in his arms. My eyes shot open. I thought that was all a dream.

"Where's Ikuto right now?" I stood up.

"He's somewhere at the beach." Utau helped me up. I quickly got outside. Far away I could see a figure. I quickly started running toward it.

~About 5 minutes later~

I finally caught up to him. Next to Ikuto was Saaya and they were making out. I quickly grabbed him and turned him around.

"Amu…" He whispered.

"Is it true that you love me?" I asked at him.

"No I was joking you Idiot. Why would I love you?" Ikuto said coldly. He then started making out with Saaya again. I then started crying and I pulled Ikuto away from Saaya. My bangs were covering my eyes.

"I HATE YOUR JOKE!" And right there and then, I slapped him. Ikuto brought his hand to his burning red cheek. Tears were slowly coming out of my eyes. I turn around and ran away.

"Amu! Wait!" He said but I ignored him. I ran back to the house. The girls (Except for Saaya) were outside, talking and laughing. They then notice me.

"Amu what happened?" Rima came up to me.

"Come on. Let's talk in your room." Utau took my hand and lead me to my room. We sat on the bed and the girls locked the room.

"So what happened?" Mizuki asked.

"L-l-last n-night I was o-out on the r-roof and I-Ikuto came to m-me and we t-talked about stuff. He t-then said h-he l-l-l-loved me and I f-fainted. W-when I woke up I r-ran to f-f-find him. I-I asked h-him if what h-he said was true a-and he said it was o-o-only a stupid j-j-joke." I sniffed.

"He did that?" Lulu asked. I nodded my head.

"I'm going to kick his ass all the way to moon." Utau muttered. I smiled weakly at my friends. I then lie down on my bed and soon fell asleep with my friends around me.

Over the next few days, everybody would ignore and avoid Ikuto, except for Saaya. The girls told everyone about what happened. Now everybody thought Ikuto was a jerk. I would lock myself in my room. Everyday I would hear Ikuto asking to come in. I would just throw my shoe at the door telling him to just go away. One day Utau came to me.

"Amu can I come in?" I answered yes and Utau opened the door. She locked the door and sat next to me.

"What is it Utau?" I looked at Utau.

"Well there's going to be a fair today and I thought I would ask Kukai to come with me but I'm too shy to ask him." Utau whispered the last part.

"So you want me to ask him? I mean he is your boyfriend." I said.

"The thing is I'm not really boyfriend girlfriend with Kukai. It's just a rumor." Utau said.

"Alright fine I'll ask him. KUKAI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I hollered. Kukai quickly came to my room.

"I'm sorry I ate your cookies. I was so hungry and they were so good." Kukai fell on his knees, begging at me for forgiveness.

"You ate my cookies?" I tilted my head.

"Noo~" Kukai whistled nervously.

"Whatever. Utau got an extra ticket for the fair tonight and everybody was busy so she was wondering if you could go with her." I said.

"Sure!" Kukai said. "Come on Utau." Utau quickly followed Kukai and I winked good luck to her. She smiled.

~With Kukai Utau's POV~

Omgosh I'm so nervous. The fair was lit up with light and candles and everywhere, there were rides and booth games. Kukai was holding my hands.

"See any rides you want to go on?" He looked back at me. I looked around at the rides. Finally I noticed the biggest roller coaster ride ever!

"That one." I pointed at the roller coaster. He smiled.

"How about we tough it up a bit?" Kukai said. "Who ever can eat the most pizza and ride the roller coaster without throwing up will win and loser has to buy everything the winner wants."

"You're so on pretty boy." I ran toward a pizza booth. We then started stuffing our faces with pizza. I ate more then 5 large pizzas and Kukai ate about 4.5 large pizzas. We then got onto the ride. We buckled our seatbelts and the ride started.

~After the ride~

"Yes I won!" I pumped my fist in the air. On the ride, Kukai threw up in 10 seconds flat and let's just say the puke landed on someone's head. (*Cough* the mayor.) Kukai now has to pay for everything I buy. I then went on more rides and Kukai went to the game booths. He came back with prizes.

"Where did you get these?" I hold up a cute panda bear.

"I got them from winning games and they're all for you." Kukai handed me everything. I blushed. I then noticed a ramen shop. I started walking toward the ramen booth.

"One extra large spicy ramen. Thick noodles with extra pork too." I said. The cook got the order and soon I was stuffing my face. After I ate Kukai paid.

"That would be 10, 000 yens please." The cook said. Kukai almost chocked on his water.

"Why so much?" Kukai yelled.

"Because this ramen is the finest kind in Japan." The cook said. Kukai grumbled about how he was never going to eat ramen again as he handed over the money. I giggled and walked outside with my arm unconsciously linked with Kukai.

"I still think that restaurant scams people." Kukai was going on and on about how ramen shops are scammers. Suddenly rain started to pour. I groaned and together we found shelter. We sat down underneath the shelter and hugged each other, trying to get warmer. Finally we got enough heat in our body and we pulled away. I was blushing by now. I think Kukai was too.

"So Utau," Kukai started trying to start a conversation between us. "Did you have fun at the fair?"

"Yes I did. Thank you for the prizes." I whispered softly.

"How about we have a bet right now?" Kukai asked.

"Sure. Whatever." I said.

"Okay. How about this. You and me will try and make each other blush. The winner gets a ticket to the school soccer game to see me play." Kukai said.

"That's stupid. The school soccer game doesn't have tickets. They're free and I always watch you play." I said. "But I'm bored so lets do it." Kukai then grabbed my hand. I started blushing-hard. But I was competitive and I wanted to win so I leaned over to Kukai and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I could tell he was blushing.

"I know you're blushing." Kukai said.

"So are you. Besides it's too dark." I said. We then argued about who was really blushing.

"Alright there's no way to tell who's really blushing." Kukai said. "Unless you go this." And the next thing I knew, I was being kissed by Kukai. I was blushing redder than strawberries, apples and blood mixed together. The next thing I knew, I was kissing Kukai back. The rain then stopped and we could see again. We quickly made a run for the house. We got there a few minutes later.

"So how was your date?' Amu asked. Me and Kukai blushed.

"It was okay." I said quickly and ran to my room with Kukai. Amu flashed me a smile. I smiled back and flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

Today was the best day ever.


	10. The Swim

~Ikuto's POV~

I'm so stupid! I can't believe I let Saaya use a control spell over me! Now Amu hates me. I feel like banging my head on the wall. It's been two days and Amu's still in her room. I tried unlocking her door but she must have put a lock spell on the door. Meanie. I then heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I replied. Nagihiko stepped in.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Do you know where Rima is?" He asked.

"I think she's in the water at the beach." I answered. Nagihiko gave me a nod and closed the door.

~Nagihiko's POV~

I stepped outside the door. I scanned around the beach and the waters. As I was about to go back inside, I saw a lump of blond hair in the water. I ran toward it. I then saw Rima. She was swimming with… a seal?

"You're so cute. I wish Utau would let me keep you." Rima hugged the seal.

"Umm Rima I need to talk to you. Without the seal." I looked at the seal. Rima nodded at the seal and he or is it a she, swam off. Rima glared at me.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I just want to ask you to put away your feelings of hate to me and be friends for the time we're at the beach house." I said opening my arms for a hug. I think I saw Rima blush but it was gone a second later.

"No and is that all you came here for?" Rima looked at me. I could feel her eyes in me, searching for why I came here.

"Nope. I came here … to do this!" I splashed her. A wave of water came over her.

"Nagihiko you will pay! Now I have to comb my hair again." Rima glared at me. Then she pulled me into the water. My head came up and I glared at Rima. Rima then started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"T-T-there's an octopus on your head." Rima laughed. I then shrieked like a girl and waved my hands, trying to brush the octopus off my head. Rima then laughed harder.

"I was only joking." Rima then laughed harder than any human could – I think. I glared at her and pushed her head under the water. Rima came up again and grabbed my arm.

"What are yo- OWWWW!" I yanked my arm out of Rima's grasp. My arm was throbbing like crazy.

"What did you do to my poor arm?" I glared at her.

"I bit it." Rima smiled. I glared harder at her.

"And why did you do that?" I questioned her.

"Because you're mean." Rima said.

"How am I mean?" I asked.

"I don't know." Rima said. I swear I heard a ding coming inside Rima's head. I knew what that meant. I quickly covered Rima's mouth before she could say any spell.

"Take your hand off my mouth." Rima grumbled.

"Nope." I answered. "OWWWW!" I yelled for the second time. Rima bit me-again! I tried to grab her but she swam out of my reach. I started chasing her.

~About an half hour later~

I was panting like a dog. I spent the half hour chasing Rima. Rima may be short but she can swim fast when she wants to. I then heard something ringing. Rima swam over to the shore. I followed her. I could see Rima holding her cell phone. Rima started saying something. She then hung up. I could see tears in her eyes. I swam over to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"M-My parents are filing a divorce. I might be moving away." Rima said, tears seaming down her face.

"Don't worry. We're not going to let that happen. We're your friends and we won't let you move away. We'll even tie you to a chair before we'll let you go away." I said.

"Really?" Rima looked at me.

"Of course. You're our friend." I said.

"I still remembered how I met you guys." Rima said. I also remembered that day.

~Flashback Nagihiko POV~

I was at Ikuto's beach house. I was 5 years old. Me and Ikuto's family were close so I would visit Ikuto and Utau every year. Today I was at the beach with Ikuto and Utau.

"You're so small and ugly."

"I can't believe your parents still love you."

I heard wailing. Me, Ikuto and Utau ran over. There on the sand was a little small blond girl. She was crying.

"Hey leave her alone." I said and then threw a punch at one of the boys picking on the girl. Utau and Ikuto helped me. Soon the others ran away. I went back to the little girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I then helped her up. My breath stopped. The little girl was beautiful. She had long wavy blond hair and golden-honey yellow eyes. I can't believe the boys call her ugly.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki and this is Ikuto and Utau Tsukiyomi." I said.

"I'm Rima Mashiro." The girl smiled. I smiled back.

~End of flashback~

Every since then I had a little crush on Rima. At school people started rumors about me and Rima being together all the time and soon they said I was boyfriend and girlfriend with Rima. I ignored it but sometimes I wish it was true.

"Nagihiko? NAGIHIKO!" Rima yelled in my ear. I winced.

"What?" I covered my ear waiting for Rima to scream at me again.

"You were spacing out." Rima said. "Anyway I better get back inside. Thank you Nagihiko." Rima then did something I never would expect. She hugged me. I hugged her back. She lifted her head to look at me. I started leaning in to kiss her when,

"RIMA COME HERE!" Utau bloody screaming voice cut through the air. Rima sighed and broke away from the hug.

"Thank you." Rima said while blushing.

"You're welcome." I said. Rima went back to the house and I did a back float, thinking about today.


	11. Rainbow Pearl

~Yaya POV~

"Yaya's going to collect shells!" I said to Kukai. I then grabbed a bucket and raced out the door. I went to the beach and started to collect shells. I found rocks, starfishes and lots of shells. By 30 minutes, the whole bucket was filled with shells. I then noticed a rainbow pearl. (AN: There really is a rainbow pearl! Look at my profile! It's real and very rare. Search it up!) I ran toward to and pick it up.

"Pretty." My eyes were sparkling. I then noticed Kairi coming toward me.

"Kairi!" I yelled at him. He looked at me. I motion my hand, said come over here.

"What is it Yaya?" He pushed his glasses up.

"Yaya found this rainbow pearl. Is it real?" I showed him the pearl. Kairi gasped.

"Yaya that's an Abalone pearl. They're the rarest kind of pearl and can cost as high as $2,000 per karat." (Real fact!)

"Really?" I asked. Kairi nodded his head.

"Yaya wants to keep it." I protected the pearl. I then put the pearl in my pocket.

"So what you doing?" I asked Kairi.

"Oh I'm studying tide pools." Kairi said.

"What are tide pools?" I asked.

"Tide pools are like a small pond with fishes and other marine life living in it. Tide pools are formed by high tides." Kairi answered.

"Can Yaya come with you?" I asked.

"Sure." Kairi said and I grabbed my bucket and followed Kairi. Soon we got to a small pool like Kairi said.

"Yaya can't see anything in the pool." I leaned forward toward the pool.

"That's because you're too far away from the surface and you scared the fishes." Kairi said. "Here. Instead of standing up, sit down and look at the water."

I did what Kairi suggested and looked at the water. Soon I saw the fishes and I then noticed other marine life.

"Ohh I see a crab." I pointed at the small blue crab. I looked at Kairi. Kairi was smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

"So what you want to do now?" Kairi asked.

"Umm how about we go to the fair!" I said. Kairi nodded and we raced toward the fair. We paid for our tickets and went in.

"Ohh there's the duckie game." (The game where you lift ducks to see what you got.) I said. I then dragged Kairi toward the booth. Kairi paid for the game and he let me do the game.

"I think you should lift that duck." Kairi pointed at a big duck.

"Yaya thinks Yaya should lift these ducks." I said pointing at three very small ducks and lifted the ducks before Kairi could protest. All of the ducks had the letter B. I check Kairi's duck. They all had the letter S. I went to the booth lady and got my prize. It was a big unicorn.

"So what Kairi want to do?" I looked over at Kairi.

"Um how about mirror house?" He suggested. I nodded my head happily and dragged Kairi over to the mirror house. We went in and started looking at ourselves.

"Ha Ha! Kairi's fat!" I looked at Kairi. He was now short and fat in the mirror. I then looked at myself.

"OMGOSH! Yaya's tall!" I looked at myself. We then stayed for about 10 more minutes? We then exited the house and went to the rides. I went on the merry-go-round and some roller coaster rides. Soon it started to get dark.

"Come on Yaya. We got to go home now. The others will start worrying." Kairi said.

"Wait! I want some cotton candy first." I then started crying. Kairi looked back at me and sigh.

"Fine." He said and I zoomed toward the closest cotton candy booth.

"One big cotton candy bag." I said. The lady handed me the cotton candy and asked for the money. I dug into my pocket to find only 1 yen.

"Umm Kairi?" I looked at Kairi.

"Yeah?" Kairi huffed after catching up with me.

"I'm out of money." I said. Kairi sigh and handed over the money to the lady.

"Okay Yaya. You got your cotton candy. Now can we go home?" Kairi asked. I nodded my head and started eating my cotton candy. We exited the fair and started walking on the beach. The moon was high above us and the water danced. We soon got to the spot where I left my bucket. I got it and checked that everything was still there. Everything was and we started walking again.

"Yaya?" Kairi looked at me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Umm well while you were on the ride I brought you something." Kairi said and showed me the most beautiful necklace I ever saw. It had a black pearl in the middle and was hanging from some silver seaweed. (Picture on my Profile)

"Gosh Kairi. Thank you." I said while Kairi went behind me and placed the necklace on. He came back in fount of me and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Kairi was blushing hard.

"Ohh~ I see the house. Come on!" I said and raced toward the house with Kairi trailing behind me.

Sorry for short chapter. I was busy.


	12. Prank Day

"Hey Amu! It's the time of the year!" Utau yelled. Amu groaned. It was about 8 in the morning and Amu was sleeping in her room.

"Noooo 5 more minutes." Amu mumbled.

"No time. We need to start planning. Everyone else is here." Utau said as she grabbed Amu's blanket and threw it down on the ground.

"Hey!" Amu shot out of bed. She looked around the room. Utau was right. Everyone was here except for Saaya. Amu glared at Utau.

"So what is the important time of the year?" Amu asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's….Prank Day!" Utau yelled. Amu winced.

"I thought only Devils prank people." Amu said.

"Well there 2 Devils on the boys side and they always prank us so we decided to always prank them back. Usually Rima would be the one who comes up with a prank and we girls would carry them out." Yaya said.

"Ohh so it's mostly revenge." Amu said.

"Yep!" The girls chorus together.

"So where's Saaya?" Amu asked.

"She thinks pranks are unlady like." Rima said.

"Figured." Amu said. "Well let me brush my teeth and change and we'll start thinking of something." Amu got out of bed and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out. She was wearing a tank top and shorts.

"So what prank you got this year?" Amu asked.

"Umm we're thinking about covering the boys in chicken feathers." Lulu said.

"Really that's so lame." Mizuki said.

"I agree." Amu said. (Remember Amu and Mizuki likes pranks!)

"Sorry but we're Angels. Rima's the only Devil on the girls' side." Utau said.

"Well me and Mizuki are master prankers." Amu said.

"I thought you were an Angel." Yaya said. Amu started sweating. She forgot that she and Mizuki were supposed to be Angels.

"We prank people for revenge." Mizuki said. Amu calmed down.

"So we basely got 3 Devils now. So what's your plan?" Utau asked.

"Umm I don't know." Rima said. "I ran out of ideas after last year."

"What about you guys?" Utau looked at the step-sisters. They looked at each other and smirked.

~With The boys~

"So what should we do this year?" Kukai asked.

"Well the girls' only Devil is Rima and well her ideas are good but the girls who carry out the plan always get the order wrong and their pranks aren't always good." Nagihiko said.

"And by 'aren't always good' he means they're lame." Kairi said.

"Plus they're always going a prank near night time which means they need to go out to buy things in the afternoon." Ikuto said. "So all we need is to prank them when they get home."

"Okay so they take about 6 hours just thinking about a plan so while they think we go buy the stuff. And when we get home, they'll be gone and we'll set up the prank." Kukai said.

"Wow I never thought you'd be smart enough to figure that out." Nagihiko said.

"But we have to be on our toes cuz' they have two new girls to their group." Kukai said.

"And there goes your brain again. Well that brain lasted about a minute. A new world-recorded." Ikuto said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Kukai yelled. The others chuckled.

"Kukai I think you're missing a point here." Kairi said. "But those two new girls are Angels not Devils. If they were Devils or even Angel's Devil, we would be doom." (You have no idea)

"Okay so what's our plan?" Kukai asked.

"Well I'm thinking about covering them in chicken feathers." Nagihiko said.

"This is why me and Kukai plan the prank. Those pranks are sooo lame. Only the girls would do that. In fact, I bet that's what the girls are doing this year." Ikuto said.

"Okay then I bet the girls are not going to do that prank this year." Nagihiko said.

"Then I'm on Ikuto side." Kukai said.

"Okay then I'm on Nagihiko side." Kairi said. "The losers have to pay the winners 20 bucks each."

"Okay so now let's think about the prank." Ikuto said. "I'm thinking about putting some harmless washable dye in the girls' toothpaste and then when they use the toothpaste, they get colored teeth."

"That could work." The other agreed.

"But wait. The girls would have to use their toothpaste at the morning and that tomorrow." Kukai said. The others sweat dropped.

"Kukai you do know the girls brush their teeth every time they eat something." Kairi informed Kukai. Kukai mouthed an 'Ohh' and the others sweat dropped again.

"So it's decided. We'll buy some dye, the same color as the girl's toothpaste and while we're out buying the dye, we can go do some guy stuff without being nagged by the girls." Ikuto said.

"Okay so let's go now." Kukai said. The others got up and went outside.

~Back to the girls~

"That's crazy."

"And dangerous."

"That prank could kill someone."

"That prank is the sweetest prank ever." The girls chorus. Amu and Mizuki smirked.

"But we still need to buy those things." Yaya said.

"Lucky for you, we already got them." Amu said getting her backpack. "We figured to get them in case anybody tries to do something to me and Mizuki."

'Wow they'll scary.' Everybody thought cuz' the prank was so scary and imagine what they could do to you at night. The girls shiver.

"Okay so let's set this baby up." Mizuki said. Everybody smirked.

The boys were in for a nasty surprise.

~At like the afternoon~

"Come one. We're like 3 hours late." Ikuto said.

"I said I was sorry. I thought I saw a drowning duck in the water and I had to save it." Kukai said.

"For the last time. Ducks don't drown. They can swim and that duck was looking for food underwater." Kairi pushed his glasses up.

"Who cares? I just want to go home, take whatever prank the girls have and take a shower. I think there's a fish in my shoe too." Nagihiko said. They finally got home and went up the fount steps. The girls inside saw them and started the prank. Amu nodded at Utau. Utau then turned on the T.V.

On the screen was a scene from a movie. Utau turned the sound louder.

"Be quiet! If these people hear us, we'll be dead."

"I just want the money."

"Look I don't have the money. Wait until I sell the stuff here and I give you the money."

"The due date was today. You don't have the money and I'm not letting you go."

A click from a gun was heard. The boys looked at each other and they widen they eyes. They knew what was happening. The girls weren't home and there were thieves inside. Inside the girls were snickering. Suddenly a gun shot was heard. Utau then turned the T.V. off. Then the girls scattered, going to they're positions.

"There're thieves in our home and we need to get them out." Kukai said.

"We figured that out." Nagihiko said.

"Well we can't call the police. Our cell phones are inside the house." Kairi said.

"Okay how about this. Nagihiko you go to the basement door and get in from there. I left that door unlock. Kairi you get in from the living room window and Kukai you get in from the fount door. I get in from the back door. We'll meet at the stairs." Ikuto said. The others nodded. They went toward where they were told.

~With Ikuto~

I went to the backyard and got to the stairs. I placed one foot onto the stair and slipped. I landed on my butt. I looked at the stairs to see there was oil on it. The thieves are smart but not smart enough. I then used my cat-like abilities to get up the stairs. I then opened the door to find something hot on my head. I didn't know what it was until I smelled smoke. I screamed like a girl and jumped outside, across the stairs onto the sand. I rolled around on the sand until the flames were gone. Thank God I was wearing a baseball hat.

I then got up the stairs again and carefully went through the door. I then quickly checked the back kitchen. Making sure there was nobody there, I quickly raced toward the upstairs' stairs. Man why did we have to stay at the biggest beach house our family had?

~With Nagihiko~

I quickly went to the basement door. I then grabbed the handle. Suddenly I yelled out in pain. The doorknob was hot! I quickly blew on my hand and grabbed my jacket to twist the handle. I got in and closed the door. The basement was dark. I searched with my hand to find the string for the light. I quickly felt it and pulled on it. No light turned on. I looked up to find something smash onto my face. I fell down and rubbed my face. I could now see in the dark and saw the thing that hit me. It was an iron thingy for ironing clothes. I glared at that thing. I then found the real string and light poured into the room. I check the basement to find no one there and I quickly went upstairs to the stairs.

~With Kairi~

I got to the side of house and found the living room window. It was over 6 feet from the ground. How am I supposed to get up there?

~After trying about 50 different ways to get up the window~

I give up. There's no way I could get up there. But there were thieves in our house and the girls could get hurt and that would mean Yaya would get hurt. With that last thought I went into ninja mode. I estimated the window and my height and soon after I was I the ledge of the window. I quickly place my foot on the ground to come into contact with glass. They were the non-sharp glass but they could still hurt you but not enough to draw blood. I bit my lips, trying to not scream in pain. After rubbing my foot I carefully dodged the glass and got in. I check the living room. Finding no one I went toward the stairs.

~With Kukai~

OMGOSH! Why did I have to go through the fount door? There could be a body! I breathed in and out. There were thieves in our house. One of them dead and another with a gun. I decided to open the door. I twisted the handle and it opened. There was nobody but I saw a puddle of blood. I almost puke. I checked the place and found no one. I then saw a trail of blood lending toward the stairs. OMGOSH the person is hiding the body upstairs! I quickly went toward the stairs when I tripped. I landed on my butt.

"OWWW!" I yelled. I then got up and looked down. At my feet were marbles. These thieves were clever. I jumped over the marble and ran to the stairs.

~Together~

"These thieves are really clever." Kairi said. The others nodded their heads.

"I almost died!" Ikuto said.

"Well they aren't downstairs which means they're upstairs." Nagihiko said.

"Okay then let's go." Ikuto said.

"You first!" They said at the same time.  
"Okay how about this. The stairs are wide enough to fit us together at the same time, so let's go at the same time." Kairi said. The others agreed and took a step up the stairs. Nothing happened. The boys let out a sigh of relief and started up the stairs faster. At about the tenth step, a bucket came toward them. Soon they were covered in honey. Suddenly another bucket came and they were covered in chicken feathers. And then at the same time four buckets came toward them.

The boys had no time to react and they got hit. They went tumbling down the stairs. The boys groaned. Finally Kukai got up and looked at Ikuto.

"Umm Ikuto?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah?" Ikuto groaned from pain.

"There's a spider on your face." Kukai said. Ikuto shot up and started screaming like a girl.

"Hold still." Kukai was holding a bat. Where he got it from? No Idea.

Kukai then strung the bat. The spider quickly jumped away and crawled away from the boys as fast as it could. Mean while Ikuto was holding his nose. Then suddenly seawater came from above and the boys were soaked. The boys groaned.

"Got Ya!" The girls screamed. The boys groaned louder. So it was a prank.

"The bet's a tie." Kairi said before dropping his head.

"And we got the whole thing on YouTube." Utau said. The boys groaned. The girls at school would now think they were weak.

"Never mess with the Hinamori twins." Mizuki and Amu said.

"So you were the ones would planed this?" Kukai asked.

"Yep!" Amu said.

"We hate you." The boys said before passing out.


	13. Breaking The Spell

~Normal POV~

"Okay so today there's going to be event on the beach. We'll trick Amu and Ikuto to come out of their rooms and to 'accidentally' bump into each other. Then Ikuto will apologize to Amu and we'll all be friends again." Kukai said. It was 5 days after Ikuto's little 'joke' and everybody wanted Ikuto to apologize to Amu and for Amu to forgive him and be friends again. Right now they were gathered around in the living room and discussing plans. So far Kukai's plan was the best one.

"That could work." Kairi said.

"But how are we going to get Amu and Ikuto out of their rooms?" Utau asked.

"Well Ikuto likes fish and sushis so we could say there's free all you can eat fish and sushi." Nagihiko said.

"And Amu really likes strawberry ice cream so we could say some people have too much strawberry ice cream because of a wrong order and they need people to eat it." Mizuki said.

"Okay so we got our plan. Now we wait till 6. Then the plan is in order." Kukai said. Everybody agreed and went back to whatever they were doing.

~Time Skippy to 6~

"Amu?" Mizuki knocked on Amu's door.

"Come in." Amu said from the other side of the door. Mizuki opened the door and walked in.

"Um some people on the beach have too much strawberry ice cream because of a wrong order and they need people to eat it all." Mizuki said. Amu instantly shot out of her bed and got her jacket. She ran over to Mizuki and grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

"Ikuto?" Nagihiko asked.

"What?" Ikuto grumbled.

"Um there's a free all-you-can-eat fish and sushi buffet outside." Nagihiko said. Suddenly Ikuto opened the door and dragged Nagihiko outside.

"So where's the food?" Ikuto and Amu asked at the same time but from different locations.

"They're in the middle of the crowd." Nagihiko and Mizuki said. Ikuto and Amu instantly shot toward the middle, leaving Mizuki and Nagihiko alone. Mizuki and Nagihiko got out their walkie-talkie and said,

"Kitty-cat and Strawberry is on the move" (Weird nicknames right?)

"Where's the food?" Amu wondered. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Amu said.

'Watch where you're going." A husky voice said. Amu recognized that voice.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu looked up. It was Ikuto.

"Amu?" Amu then quickly got up and started to walk away when something caught her wrist. Amu looked behind. Ikuto was holding her back.

"What do you want?" Amu said coldly.

"I want you to forgive me. I never meant what I said. Saaya was using a control spell over me." Ikuto said with sadness in his eyes. Amu thought it over. It was true that Ikuto would never mean to hurt her and that Saaya would be jealous but if Ikuto didn't mean what he said then did it mean he really had feelings for Amu? Amu thought it over and over. Finally she came up with her answer.

"Fine I for-"Amu started when a yell came across the beach.

"Ikuto-koi!" Saaya came running toward Ikuto. She finally caught up to us. Saaya looked at me with disgust.

"What's she doing here?" Saaya glared at me. Ikuto let go of my wrist and I glared at Saaya.

"Oh we were just talking about things and I heard that you're so jealous of me that you even did a control spell over Ikuto." Amu said.

"Why you little bi-"Saaya started but was stopped by some girls.

"OMGOSH! Why you little slut." Two girls said. (They're Saaya's friends.)

"What you mean?" Amu said. Suddenly her friends appeared. (They saw that the plan was going wrong so they came over)

"You should know. You used that changing looks spell." One of the girls said.

"And how would you know?" Amu asked her cool side fading and being replaced by fear and nervousness.

"We know because we're harpies*." The other girl said.

(*Harpies* Mages that uses magic spells to make themselves and others pretty. They can also sense if someone's using a beauty spell.)

"Is that true?" Utau asked Amu sadly, hoping that Amu would say no.

"Of course it's true. I bet she's just an ugly girl under that spell and she used that spell to come close to you." The other girl said. Utau started to cry.

"I can't believe you. You're just like the other sluts at school. Just using your looks to become close to us." Utau said.

"No. It's not that way. I did use a beauty spell but for a different reason." Amu said.

"Save it Amu. I can't believe I let you into our group." Ikuto said. The others except for Mizuki because Mizuki went somewhere, closed in with Amu in the middle. The crowd was far away now.

"Come on. Let's break the spell and see what Amu really looks like." Saaya said. The girls were gone now because their part was done. (Remember, they're Saaya's friend so Saaya made them do it.) Everybody suddenly started to put power into the spell.

"No please don't" Amu said. She instantly curled intro a ball, trying to hide her face for when the spell breaks. Suddenly you could hear a sound like glass breaking. Amu's look faded and her real look came in. The others couldn't see her face so Saaya pulled Amu's hair. Amu lifted her head. Her golden eyes were filled with tears. The group gasped. It was the girl in the picture.

"No…" Amu whispered and suddenly she said "Teleport" and disappeared.


	14. Angel's Devil

~With the gang Normal POV~

Mizuki was coming back with a handful of bags.

"Hey guys. Did the plan work?" Mizuki looked at them. They were in shock and Amu was nowhere to be seen. Mizuki dropped the bags and rushed over to the gang.

"What happened?" Mizuki looked around for Amu. Her loveable, bubbly sweet step-sister was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't believe the girl in that picture was A-Amu." Kukai was shaking. Mizuki's eyes widened. They saw Amu's real look but more importantly the spell broke.

"Oh no. Everybody get up! We need to find Amu ASP!" Mizuki shouted. Nobody moved.

"You guys better get up more I'm going to bitch slap you as harder than what we did to the boys on prank day." Mizuki raised her hand. Everybody got up and scrambled to get in fount of Mizuki.

"So why do we need to find Amu cuz' she can take care of herself. And by tomorrow she'll come back to us begging our forgiveness." Saaya said, cleaning her nails.

"Because her life's in danger. Now that you idiots broke the spell, people around the world will go hunting for Amu." Mizuki crossed her arms across her chest.

"And why did you idiots break the spell?" Mizuki glared at them.

They started sweating and looked at each other. One message was clear. Mizuki was a girl you don't want to mess with. She could be your best friend and the next day she would be your worst nightmare. They could just remember prank day. They shivered.

"I'm still waiting." Mizuki glared at Kukai. Kukai started sweating even more if it was possible and Kukai never sweated. He says soccer pros don't sweat. Now look who's sweating now.

"Man these idiots even forgot how to speak." Mizuki threw up her hands and grabbed the closer person to her. Which was Nagihiko.

"I know your little secret, you cross-dresser." Mizuki whispered. Nagihiko paled. "Now tell me why you broke the spell and I won't tell everyone about your secret."

"Okay! Okay! We broke the spell because some harpies told us Amu was using a beauty spell and we started thinking Amu was a slut for using a beauty spell just to get close to us. So we broke the spell and she teleported somewhere. Just please don't hurt me!" Nagihiko got on his knees and started begging Mizuki not to hurt him. Mizuki sweat dropped.

"So she teleported somewhere?" Mizuki asked. The others nodded they heads as fast as they could. Who knew what Mizuki would do to them because her step-sister was gone? They suddenly paled thinking about Mizuki tying together and putting them in a closet and locking it and then she burned the house down while laughing.

Suddenly everybody volunteered to find Amu. Anything to get away from Mizuki.

"Okay Utau and Kukai you search the park. Rima and Nagihiko you search the beach. Yaya and Kairi you search the rocky area. Lulu, you use your wings to search in the air and I'll come with you and Ikuto you search the parking lot. Amu can't be too far. She doesn't have enough energy to teleport far." Mizuki said.

"Hey! What about me?" Saaya screeched.

"What about you?" Mizuki glared at Saaya. Somehow Mizuki had a feeling Saaya had something to do with the girls. (She used a little bit of Minds to read Saaya's mind.)

"How come everybody else gets a partner but I don't? I should be with Ikuto in case he gets hurt." Saaya grabbed Ikuto's arm.

"Because Ikuto can perfectly take care of himself and you just want to be alone with Ikuto, don't you, you little slut." Mizuki said.

"I'm not a slut." Saaya said.

"Oh yeah? You use a beauty spell to and those harpies are your friends Saaya. Which means you set them up to do what you wanted just to get rid of Amu." Mizuki put her hands on her hips.

"How you know that?" Saaya screeched. "Only people with Minds know that unless…" Everybody's eyes widened.

"Yep I'm an Angel's Devil." Mizuki said. Saaya's worst fears came true. Saaya was no longer the prettiest and powerful girl in the school anymore. (Like she was pretty and powerful.)

"I'm going to tell everyone." Saaya screeched.

"No your not." Mizuki said and used a Control spell over Saaya to make her faint.

"So you were an Angel's Devil all long." Rima said.

"I should have known. Your prank was too much of a Devil for an Angel to come up with it." Kairi said.

"Wait but Amu came up with it too so that means…" Yaya started.

"Amu's an Angel's Devil too." Ikuto whispered.

"So that's why you said Amu was in terrible danger." Utau said.

"Come on we need to find her fast." Nagihiko said and grabbed his partner. Everybody ran to where they were told. Mizuki and Lulu spread they're wings although you could easily see Mizuki's wings were brighter and bigger. They took off and Ikuto used teleport.

~After about teleporting 50 times. Ikuto POV~

Damnit. Where is Amu? I was about to give up when I saw a blob of pink. I stopped and slowly crept toward it. I could make out that it was Amu. I sighed in relief and ran toward Amu. I then hugged her. I felt her wince at my touch. She looked up to see me. My breath stopped. Amu's real look was beautiful. I couldn't believe Amu would hide it under a beauty spell that made her look half as pretty. Her skin was a beautiful pale color. Not like the other girls at school who uses so much make up just to achieve that pale color.

Her hair was a bubblegum pink color and her lips were soft and light pink. She was more beautiful than any girl in the world.

"I-Ikuto." Amu whispered.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for saying that it was a joke and accusing you of being a slut. Who knew you would be an Angel's Devil." Ikuto said. Amu smiled.

"But you didn't have to get so work up. It's just a joke." Ikuto said. Amu glared at him and stood up.

"You don't get it do you? I had thousands of boyfriends. I wanted to find true love but as soon as I told them about my powers, they would start hunting me. And the last boyfriend I had was three years ago. I finally thought he was the one but then he started hunting me, just like everybody else. This is way I used a beauty spell. To hide my looks from anybody who remembered me, to live a normal life without being chase and to find the one true person who liked me for who I am, not because of pity, poor looks, no money or magic or power." Amu said.

"And now you broke the spell. Do you know how much energy I used for that spell? I started using that spell 3 years ago and I still don't have enough energy. No even enough to fight for 3 minutes. I'm practically a person who can't any more magic. Think about it. An Angel's Devil who can't even fight for more than 3 minutes. Who knows who can kidnap me?"

"Yeah. Who knows?" A voice from behind Amu said. Amu turned around. She gasped.

"Hello Amu. I'm been searching for you for 3 years and I finally found you."

"T-Tadase."


	15. Engaged

~Ikuto POV~

"T-Tadase." I looked at Amu. Her face was pale and she was shaking.

"I finally found you. You thought you could hide forever from me, but now you life is mine. Soon I'll be the king of this world. With my powers and you by my side, we'll rule the world! Nobody can stop us and as soon as I'm done with you I'll go after your little step-sister." Tadase said. Man was this guy crazy.

"Don't you even dare lay a finger on Mizuki." Amu said. "Or else I'll fry you to a crisp." Amu threatened.

"Oh sure you are." Tadase said and lunged at Amu. Amu had no time to react so I shielded her. Tadase fell down with an "Oof."

"Don't you dare hurt Amu." I glared at the blond haired guy at my foot.

"Oh so Amu's so weak she needs a bodyguard?" Tadase got up and wiped the blood at his mouth with his sleeve.

"Don't go messing with my business. I don't need you to help me." Amu said from behind me.

"No. I hurt you and now I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not." I said. I then lunged at Tadase.

I missed and Tadase grabbed my foot and threw me toward the trees. Tadase then used Earth to make the roots tie me up. I smirked and used Teleport to teleport in fount of Tadase. I then punched Tadase. Tadase fell down but then used Minds. I then used Air to push Tadase when Tadase used Earth to block the attack. Tadase kept the wall of Earth in fount of me. Just wait. Soon that guy will need to let go of the wall. Suddenly I felt the air being sucked out of me. That guy used Teleport to appear behind me and is now using Air so I can't breath! I could imagine my face slowly becoming red for oxygen. I could hear Amu screaming for Tadase to let me go. I soon collapsed. Tadagay loom over me.

"What a weakling. Can't even stand up to a 15 year old guy." Tadagay laughed and started kicking and punching me. I started coughing up blood. I looked at Amu. She had tears streaming down her face. I then looked up to see Tadase holding a magic gun*.

(Magic Gun~ a gun with a magic bullet. The magic bullet has all the power of the elements. They are illegal in the magic world.)

The gun clicked and Tadagay pointed it at my head. I looked at Amu, wanting her to be my last sight before I die. I then closed my eyes, waiting for impact but it never came. I then opened my eyes to see Tadase in a weird position. He was doing the chicken dance? I then looked at Amu. She was using Control! I then saw Tadagay pointing the magic gun at himself.

"I'm sorry." I heard from Amu and with a last motion of her hands, the magic bullet shot through the gun to Tadagay. He then fell down onto the ground. Amu then started shaking. Amu then collapsed. Oh no. I then painfully pushed myself up. I then started walking toward Amu. I willed my burning legs to go forward and not collapse. There were a trail of blood running down my legs and dripping on the ground but I kept trying to go faster. Finally I made it to Amu. I hugged her and started transferring my energy to her. I then started calling for help.

~Amu POV~

"Is she okay?"

"Don't die."

"You gotta live sis."

I slowly open my eyes. Everything was a blur to me. I then blinked a few times. Everything then cam into focus. I saw everybody around me. Utau crying, Kukai pacing, Nagihiko sitting down on a chair with his head down, Rima comforting Utau, Yaya bouncing around, Lulu trying to stop Yaya, Kairi reading a book, trying to find ways to wake me up, Mizuki shaking my arm and Ikuto hugging me. Wait hold it right there. Ikuto hugging me? Had he gone crazy? I then slapped his arm saying, "Stop hugging me you pervert." Everybody stopped what they were going and rushed to me. We then became a dog pile like at football games.

"Okay guys. Get off of me. I can't breath." I then started pushing them, gasping for air. Everybody settled down and started talking at once.

"Hey you guys, one at a time." I said. They then stopped talking.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"You collapsed because you had no more energy in your body anymore. You used a lot for that beauty spell and then when you used Control, you used the last of your energy." I looked up to see the doctor. "You would have died if not this young man gave you his energy." The doctor looked at Ikuto. Woah wait a second. He saved me? Impossible.

"So how long am I going to be here?" I asked.

"Maybe a week. We had been transferring energy into you. Your friends gave you some of their energy too. After about a week, you'll have enough energy to last a year." The doctor said. The doctor then left when a nurse came to see him.  
"Amu we'll so sorry about breaking your spell and even more sorry we didn't trust you and listen to your side of the story." Utau said.

"Yeah will you ever forgive us?" Rima asked.

"Aww you guys. I could never stay mad at you." I said and pulled them into another hug.

"Hey what about me? I saved your life." Ikuto said.

"Fine." I grumbled and pulled him into a hug. "No more." I glared at him.

"Aw I wanted a kiss." Ikuto pouted like an 8 year old. I glared at him.

"So are you guys going to forgive to each other about Ikuto's little joke or not?" Kukai asked.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Ikuto I forgive you."

"And I'm sorry about the little joke." Ikuto said.

Then everybody start chanting, "Hug, Hug, Hug." I rolled my eyes and hugged Ikuto. After that we talked about some things while I was asleep. They said I was asleep for about 3 days.

"So did anything else happen?" I looked into each of their eyes. They started sweating under my glaze. Finally Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, and Kairi burst out saying at the same time, "We're engaged."

I giggled. "Let me guess. Nagihiko and Rima, you're engaged together, Utau and Kukai are engaged with each other and Yaya and Kairi are together." I said.

"How you know?" They asked.

"The guys would stare at you girls and you girls would blush like crazy." I said.

"So Amu, now that you're awake, we want to tell you that there's going to be a surprise party for you." Yaya said.

"Yaya!" Everybody shouted.

"Opps." Yaya giggled. Soon we started laughing with her. I looked at my friends. I was lucky to have such great friends.

~A week later still Amu POV~

I was finally out of the hospital. After signing the papers and stuff, my friends drove us back to the beach house. We still had one more day before school started again. Before my friends searched for me, I learned that Mizuki made Saaya faint and called her parents to pick her up, saying that Saaya collapsed. Saaya would have come back to the beach house after she woke up but we figured Saaya wanted to shop for new clothes to impress Ikuto. Good thing we brought our clothes before we left. Well we came back to the house and everybody but me rushed inside. I giggled and started walking toward the shore. I took off my sandals to feel the cool seawater wash over my foot. Soon everybody called me to come back inside. I grabbed my sandals and ran back to the house. I stepped inside and gasped. Everywhere, there were party balloons and a huge table with food and there was a huge banner that said, "Welcome Back Amu!"

"Aw thanks you guys. I love it." I then hugged them. We then started partying. We played Freeze dance and stuff like that. Soon it was night time. We soon got into our PJs and went to bed. I slipped under the covers but kept on tossing and turning. I decided to go outside to the roof. I crept outside and climbed up the roof.

"Boo." I freaked out and lost my grip. I waited for impact. It never came. I opened one eye to see a hand holding my wrist. I open my other eye. Another hand grabbed my other wrist. They then host me up. I looked at the person. It was Ikuto. I glared at him.

"You didn't have to scare me like that." I said.

"But it's fun." He said. I glared harder at him.

"So you couldn't sleep too?" I asked. He nodded his head. I then looked at the moon shining so bright, making the water sparkle. Everything was beautiful at night time. We didn't speak for a long time till Ikuto broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you." Ikuto said.

"It's alright. Besides Saaya was using a Control spell over you." I said.

"But did you really mean what you said to me? The 'I love you'?" I asked.

"Yes I did." Ikuto said. My heart skipped a beat and then started beating like crazy.

"So you went bold about it?" I asked.

"Yep. I couldn't hold it in my heart any longer and I blurted it out at you." Ikuto said. I then rested my head on my knees.

"Aren't girls supposed to confess first?" I asked.

"Well I didn't know about your feelings. You would always call me a pervert and say you hate me and stuff so well I didn't think you liked me but I wanted to be sure so I boldly said it. Well you fainted so I thought you didn't like me too." Ikuto said.

"Well to tell you the truth I like you too. You were the first person to like me because of who I am, not because of my looks or powers." I said. I could feel the heat coming up my cheeks. We were talking about how we liked each other and Ikuto was calm about everything while I was a nervous wreck.

"So we like each other." Ikuto said.

"Yep" I answered.

"Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ikuto asked. I rolled my eyes and lightly punched him. We then looked out at the beautiful moon, water and the stars.


	16. Epilogue

**Hey you guys! This is the last chapter of Angel's Devil. I got a lot of positive review from this story so thank you everyone for reading this story.**

**Thank you for these people who reviewed my story!**

~pretty0919, Foxgrl18, Kawaii Nya, Hannah, FlowerFairy9751, XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX, Stealthy Ninja, fearless-sparrow, AMUTOforever305, HelloKitty'sTheShit, bma925, marmelin, FullofFriendsGurl13, .., anime-lover211, WolfeDemon-IceBlueMoonAngel, mangareaderlover, mewmaddi, Death-The-Kid-98, AZN PRIDE BITCHES, NekoKnight217, xXDarknessofDeathXx, VamHeart9123, Pridaela, OeMGee, TaiintedInspiiration, Mya, Maddiejane94, CimorellixBleachxLoveerx3, meatbunluver, Amuto-aldaway, KuroTsuki, Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi, ArianeC, xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx, Ohai, BlackButterfly00, MahCandyBoo22, Chelsley, Te Amo, XxKukiMonsterxX, Dracos-gurl123, emeraldez, , Dante x Amber Tsukiyomi, JeZ-Amutolover110, mysteriousblackcat, Tama-chan, XxLuckyCloverxX, xXDrEaMsXCoMeTrUeXx, I Speak Donut, I. Ate. Bread, BlackButterflyCross, OOSilent BreezeOO, , amutofreak~

**Thank you for these people who favorite this story.**

~Air Angel32, AmutoForever , AMUTOforever305 , Angel-Hearts12 , AniGurl159, anime-lover211, animelove123 , animeloverxoxoxo, aquris, ArianeC , AsianPowerRanger, BlackButterfly00, BlackButterflyCross , Chelsley, chocolates an strawberrys , chuu101 , crimson eyed girl, DarlingLove, Death-The-Kid-98, Dracos-gurl123, Emrald96, ErzaScarlet14, FallingKaede, fearless-sparrow, FlowerFairy9751, Foxgrl18 , FullofFriendsGurl13 , h4rmony, I Speak Donut , IkutoxAmu, katrina11, Kawaii Nya, kawaii-amuto-4-life, .., Kuran Cross Yuuki, Kuroichibineko, lala805, lasthorizon, Maddiejane94, MahCandyBoo22 , mangareaderlover, marmelin, meatbunluver, Moonfrost-InuKag-7768, musiclovr14, mysteriousblackcat, NekoKnight217, Pitachara, pretty0919, princesa014, RavenNyaLoki, rinvampgirl, Sakura-chan65, Sigy Artyn, Soccer-Idol-Star, Stealthy Ninja, SWEETVANILLAFAN, TaiintedInspiiration, The Lost Butterfly 8i8, .Spazz, Vampire Keiko, Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi, WolfeDemon-IceBlueMoonAngel, x-IzzyFizzy-x, xmiku, xSomeDelicateFlowerx, xxamutozekiforeverxx, XxKukiMonsterxX, XxLuckyCloverxX, XXnagatoXX, , XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX, xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXxX, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, Yuukigirly~

**Thank you for these people who put story on story alert!**

~.-, .Lovelyx., aicul434, Air Angel32, Angel-Hearts12, AngelWingsPrincess, ArianeC, black moon inu, BlackButterfly00, CimorellixBleachxLoveerx3, DarlingLove, FlowerFairy9751, Gathering Stardust, h4rmony, HelloKitty'sTheShit, I Speak Donut, i wuv u, IkutoxAmu, kagsesslover14, Kawaii Nya, kawaii-amuto-4-life, Kuran Cross Yuuki, , lala805, loveedwrdanbella, marmelin, Moonfrost-InuKag-7768, NekoKnight217, OoxBalloonxoO, Ralena601, servant-of-hatred, Sigy Artyn, sloth213, Soccer-Idol-Star, Stealthy Ninja, theblackcat1236, VampHeart9123, Vampire Keiko, vampireobsesser, WolfeDemon-IceBlueMoonAngel, xxamutozekiforeverxx, xXDarknessofDeathXx, XxKukiMonsterxX, XxLuckyCloverxX~

**Thank you for following this story all the way to the end. Be sure to read my new story Night Before The Sakura and Always To Hide. Always To Hide will be worked on by me and my best buddy on Fan Fiction, ...**

**Thank You everybody! AquaAngelQueen does not own Shugo Chara.**

_The Last Chapter!_

**~Normal POV~**

"Oh my god. She's so pretty."

"She's even walking with Tsukiyomi-san."

"I wonder if she's a new student."

All around the school, whispers were passed down from student to teachers and to a fuming Saaya.

"This is so unfair. I'm supposed to walk with Ikuto-koi not that girl." Saaya screeched. "Who is she always?" Wow Saaya's dense.

"I don't know Saaya-san." One of Saaya's girl friend said.

"Do you think I really should wear this and walk with you?" The girl asked Utau.

"Of course! I mean we did buy these clothes for you. You should show them what you really look like Amu." Utau said. Yep the girl was Amu. Amu left her nerdy clothes and the other girls brought Amu new clothes. Clothes Amu couldn't even afford. Amu was now walking with the ADs without her beauty spell. She was all pink hair, golden eyes and pale skin.

"I don't know. I mean I have my own money and besides the girls are glaring at me for being to close to their Ikuto." Amu whispered.

"Don't worry. We got your back. Any girl that even threatens you will meet my friend." Utau raised her fist. The girls laughed. Amu was glad she now had friends. After the gang left the beach house, Mizuki had to go back to America to her parents. Everybody would miss Mizuki but they were kind of glad the killer machine was gone. The AD then entered the school and went to the gym. The students looked at them with confusion in their eyes. After a few minutes the announcement came on.

"Everybody is to report to the gym. I repeat everybody is to report to the gym."

Everybody started going to the gym. Soon the seats in the gym were filled and the students were chattering about what was going on. They knew one thing. The ADs had something to do with this assemble and when that happened they knew it was important.

"I bet one of them is moving a way."

"No I think they're all moving away."

"Or they're choosing a new person to be in their group."

"Okay people quiet down." Kairi said. The chattering didn't crease.

"Um Kairi I got this." Amu said. "Okay people! Shut up and listen to us or I'll haunt you in every one of your nightmares." Amu shouted with venom in her voice and glared at everyone. Even the ADs were scared. One because of Amu, two because she really could go into your nightmare and three because Mizuki left Japan and left behind another killer machine. Everybody looked over at the stage. Amu stepped aside and Ikuto came on.

The girls then started swooning. Ikuto flashed them a smile and most of them fainted while Amu rolled her eyes thinking about how she fell in love with a flirting pervert.

"Okay well it's a new term and there's been a rumor about a girl being with us. To clear up the rumors, yes the girl had been walking with us. She's our friend so you even lay a finger on her, we'll beat you up till you can't even use magic." Ikuto glared at mostly the boys. They gulped and rethought about getting the girl for themselves.

"Now we, the ADs would like to tell you something. Starting from now on, that girl will be in our group." Ikuto said and everybody started sighing, thinking they could become an AD except for Saaya. She was wailing.

"That girl would now like to say something." Ikuto stepped aside and Amu stepped up. Everybody was looking at her, wondering who she was.

"Thank you Ikuto. Now I know you guys are wondering who I am and what my name is. Well to tell the true, I'm Hinamori Amu." Amu said. The crowd gasped and a few girls fainted thinking that the ugly Hinamori Amu was now way prettier then them.

"I know. It seems to be impossible but it's true. This is what I really look like. And I'm going bold on this and might regret it but I'm an Angel's Devil." The crowd gasps louder and a lot of people fainted now. Most of the teachers were helping others dragged the fainted outside the gym.

"I'm sorry for lying to you and I hope you'll respect me." Amu bowed and stepped back down.

"And I'll like to tell you something too." Ikuto said. The girls immediately looked at Ikuto.

"Over the summer I did something I never did before. I fell in love with Amu." Ikuto said. The girls started wailing and the boys sigh thinking all hopes of still getting Amu washed away.

"I would like to say that Amu is now my girlfriend." Ikuto said. Amu widened her eyes and was about to protest when the girls covered Amu's mouth with their hands. The girls started wailing louder.

"I love you Amu." Ikuto said. He then knelt down in fount of Amu. The girls took their hands back and Amu stared at Ikuto deep pool of sapphire eyes. Ikuto took out a red velvet box. He opened it and inside laid a beautiful ring. It was a clover with 4 hearts together. One heart was pink, another blue, another green and another yellow. Amu gasped. It was beautiful.

"Amu Hinamori, will you marry me?" Ikuto pleading eyes locked with Amu's. Amu started forming tears in her eyes.

"I fell in love with a pervert." Amu started. Everybody was thinking that Amu was going to say no. "But I love him too much to say no." Amu finished. The girls started squealing like crazy and Ikuto smiled a real genuine smile. Ikuto slipped the ring onto Amu's finger and her arms wrapped around Ikuto's neck. Ikuto got up and kissed Amu while the boys were looking at the couple in disgust and the girls were still wailing. Amu and Ikuto's forehead was tilted and they smiled at each other.

**~3 years later~**

It was the wedding day. All of Ikuto's friends already were married and the last couple to get married was Amu and Ikuto. Everyone they knew was there. The ADs, Mizuki, Ikuto's family and Amu's family. The Minister was near the end of the wedding speech.

"Do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hinamori Amu to be your wife, to love, comfort and cherish from this day forth?" He looked at Ikuto.

Ikuto looked at Amu and said, "Yes."

"Do you, Hinamori Amu, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your husband, to love, comfort and cherish from this day forth?" He looked at Amu.

Amu locked eyes with Ikuto and said, "Yes."

"Having thus pledged yourselves each to the other, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Minister said. Amu and Ikuto smiled. They leaned in and kissed each other. Everybody in the crowd cheered. Amu looked at Ikuto. She finally found her true love.

_~The End~_


	17. SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys. It's been super long since I left fanfiction. And even when I stopped, I would still get reviews and favourite author/story alerts. And because of that, it just brings me tears. Seriously, there are tears in my eyes.

So just to tell you guys, I'm still not going to post stories here. "NOO" is what you guys are thinking right? But even while I stopped, I still visit from time to time, just to see if there's anything new.

Now first thing first, I'm allowing people to take my ideas for the stories, as long as you PM me first and give me some credit. Like: "The idea for this story was inspired by blah blah blah."

Next thing I wanted to talk about is I'm writing again. Now I'll be posting these stories on this website my friend showed me called Wattpad. It has changed my life. So I'll be posting stories there. My account is called MakeupAndMasks and my first chapter/ story is posted up there called "Searching for Eden." It's a teen fiction and romance story and it would mean the whole world to me if you guys made an account and vote for my story and become a fan.

Last thing is my stories here. I'm still leaving them here but looking back on my stories, I realized that I was a really bad writer. LOL. I noticed a lot of grammar mistakes and spelling ones too. WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME? So maybe someday I'll post an author's note here and then, tell you if I got a book published; a lot of authors on Wattpad get their books published by companies such as Google books and Amazon. But for now, I'm staying on Wattpad and please, please, please check out my story on Wattpad.

Love Forbidden. Luna. Rose.


End file.
